Wonderful high school
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: Rosalie is a human and Bella's a vampire. Because what happen in the past, Rosalie moved to Forks with her cousin and meet the Cullen. I don't do angst,plenty of it in real world. Contain AU, OOC, OC, Femslash.  I know, bad summary but give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** This is my new story and my first one for twilight. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

if there's a mistake i apologize for that and also if there's someone who is willing to be my beta-reader i really appreciate that as i don't have it at the moment.

Now please enjoy this story...

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing except original characters and the plot. And I will write this disclaimer just one time in this first chapter

* * *

><p><strong>RosaliePOV<strong>

My name is Rosalie Lilian Hale. I recently move from Sussex, England to this not-so-different city Forks,USA because of my past. I've been here for six months now, the first few months I live alone until my distant cousins, Christ Stella, came and live with me. And I really am grateful because of that.

Since I came here, except my cousin escapade and all, nothing interesting happen. Everything is always the same. I am the ice queen and bitchy, my cousin become the friendly and flirty one, both of us popular and rich like hell (actually it's Christ that so rich). So really, there's nothing interesting here.

Today as many other days, I was preparing breakfast for both of us and something weird, or rather not to weird, happen. Christ spacing out one second and then grinning like mad the next. I know my sister so well, even when I lived in Sussex and she's in Vegas with her twin, Vayne D'Stellar, that I could sense she must be up to something. Especially cause she was talking with her twin just a while ago.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked as I put the sausages and eggs on table.

"This year is definitely an interesting year!" she exclaim and her grin got wider if that even possible.

I just raised my eyebrow with a look that saying 'you're mad'

"No I'm not. You remember the folks talk about this Dr. Cullen?"

"And?"

"He has this six kids that will become our friends in…" she looked at her watch

"In 40 minutes and 37 seconds!" she exclaimed happily while I just rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, I think you should consider becoming an information dealer sissy"

"Owh you have no idea Rossie" she wiggled her eyebrows.

" You and Vayne is the death of us mankind" and she just laugh out loud with that comment.

Xoxoxoxox

This morning went as uneventful as my prediction. I think I heard once or twice about this absolutely gorgeous-and-stunning-new kids, but I not really pay attention to that. If I want an information, Christ would be happily tell me everything even the details that no one know.

So by lunch I just go to cafeteria, buy my lunch, sit at my usual spot and waiting for a certain yellow-blonde hair to come. And there she is, come to me as graceful as ever with that slimy and curvy body that make woman die for. Caring her lunch with her slightly tone muscle, her hair flowing down to her back side and there's what I was looking for. The twinkle in her honey-brown eyes that make me want to puke cause I know she's as excite as kid in Christmas.

'_Oh the irony of the name'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"What is it sissy?" she said as she began to eat.

"If people know how wicked and cunning you are, maybe they will leave you alone" and she just laughed at that.

"No they wouldn't. You know me from the very beginning and you still stick with me like a glue"

"Excuse me but you the one who chase me down to Forks, leaving her night life in Vegas"

"Hahaha true true… Anyway, you didn't want to meet the Cullens?"

"Why should I meet them?"

"Cause I already made friends with two of them and planning to go on date with one of them also"

My eyes would be out of it socket if that possible.

"Are you serious!"

"Positive!"

And I just stare at her with shocked expression. I knew she's a playgirl and kind of eccentric, but that doesn't mean I didn't get a heart attack when she do something out of normal people mind.

"Owh look! That's they are!" she said and I turn to face them who sit at table behind us.

"See that big teddy guy, he's name Emmet and he was in my class with his girlfriend, Tanya, the strawberry-blonde girl next to him. Both of them is really funny, especially Emmet. Then that pixie midget girl" I snorted at this point. Seriously I wish I could be as free as Christ, she even called that massive guy 'teddy' for God's sake!

"Her name is Alice and dating that boring but good-looking guy, Jasper" now I really want to laugh. They really not become as intimidating as the first time, thanks to my sister comments.

But they really beautiful and stunning with that flawless and pale skin. It's not like I want that beauty, I know I'm gorgeous and people want me. And I also know that Christ is always beautiful as ever with her pale and flawless skin and not to mention her infamous Stellar's Charm that make people bent over her, maybe she will fit perfectly to that family.

In my thought I didn't realize that there's two more people that joined the table and Christ began to speak again.

"You know that gorgeous platinum-blonde hair girl next to Jasper?" she asked and when she knew I pay attention and look at the direction she start again.

"Her name is Kate, Tanya's sister, I mean like real sister and not adopt like others. She the one who I'm planning to ask if she want to become my girlfriend or not"

I looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes, meaning that she will get what she want.

'_Poor girl'_ I thought as I looked at this Kate Cullen.

Then I realize that all of their eyes are gold, it's like they're sibling and not just adopt kids. I scan their features one by one and my eyes land on the most beautiful girl ever. She sat next to Emmet, her body as pale and flawless as the rest but there's another quality in it that mount my interest in her. Her curve also in all right place, her light brown hair that came so freely down to her back look so smooth make me want to run my fingers in it. And her golden-honey eyes really match her hair and oh that red lips of her look so delicious and so contrast compare to her skin.

When I realize that she also starring at me. Feeling my face heated up, I turn away reluctantly but I immediately regret the second I look away as I greeted by this wide grin and mischievous twinkles in Christ's eyes.

"What?" I'm hoping to all that holy my face back to its normal colour.

"You blushed prettily when you look at Bella. Don't tell me you have a hot for the Cullens also?" now she's smirking, a sight that will never be good.

"Shut up, she just more beautiful that the rest. It's not like I'm interest in her or woman in general. Wait you say her name's Bella?"

"Yupz… Isabella Cullen, the one and only and the most beautiful one compare to all of the Cullens as Rosalie Hale, the one who never like woman in general, say it" I blushed prettily at that.

'_Isabella… Bella… The name fit perfectly with her'_ I thought happily.

"You know Rossie I think someone is happy and sappy like a puppy today" that brought me up to the real world and I was greet by smirk and fierce honey-brown eyes

'_She'll goin' to interrogate me for good'_ I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for read this story<strong>

**So how is it? Please give me your opinion so i can fix it if there's something wrong.**

**And note to all i'm not good at grammar and need beta, but i will try hard to fix my mistake.**

**until next time then...**

**Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello people! We meet again and this time I post longer chapter than the previous one.

First of all i want to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all my readers! In first day I got 157 hits and 140 visitors, thats a new record for me so excuse moi if im so very happy and sappy like a puppy right now x3

I also thank my readers that gave their time to review, or to put this story in your alert or favorite list. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate the support you gave me.

And second, for **TwilightMACY** im sorry if i spelled wrongly and i already fix that in this chapter. Don't worry, i appreciate your comment so that i could do better next time.

For **Jay aka Jordan**, Bella's hair is brown, light-brown if you want the details. Im sorry if I cant imagine she have blonde hair, it just so not her at all hehehe

And for **caligurl18** and **Zelda's Hero ** thank you for your support, i appreciate it.

The last is I want to announce that because my biased reason, Im not going to put Edward in this story. because I found him to be the jerkward he is and I really not a fan of him. So if you expecting him, don't raise your hope that i will change my mind because I will not. Thank you very much (_ _)

Now enough with my blabber, please enjoy the story...

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

Another year, another day and definitely another school. What a great life I have…

Anyway I'm Isabella Marie Cullen but I prefer Bella. Isabella made me old and I just 17, for 195 times, years old. Okay, I'm old. But that's not the point.

The point is that I will go to this boring teenage school again with my 'siblings' and repeat the lesson I already learn at least 53 times. Great! Just great!

"Bella come on! We're going to be late at this point!"

"Come on in!" I shouted back

That's Kate Denali, Tanya's sister. This year she'll come with us since she wants to experience high school life because she said it's been so long since she goes to school. I bet she'll be bored to death in a week or so.

So this is our 'drama script'. Tanya and Kate will become Jasper's sister and goes with Whitlock, and then Emmett and Alice would be McCarty and I will be the only Cullen.

And for school Kate and I would be in sophomore cause from all of our family we look much younger than our ages. Then Jasper and Alice in junior, finally Emmett and Tanya will be a senior.

Before you ask, no I'm not dating Kate. She really is like a sister to me and dating her will be like…

Ewww… Not gonna happen people.

Between my musing and all I didn't realize we already arrived at our school and, as always, received many stare and murmurs.

'_Hmmm… Pretty good for a small town like Forks'_ I thought.

I also note that there's this fancy car that matches our own and not to mention it's the only one.

"Wow MustangGT 500kr, I will love to meet his owner" Kate chirped happily.

Yeah except me, Kate is the only one in family that has big interest in car. Maybe because we both single or maybe because I'm single and had nothing to do and Kate love to date sport cars owner.

"Yeah right, let's see how many people will become your exes this time" I rolled my eyes and head to the building for administration.

"Hello what can I do for you?" said this mid-age woman as we got in.

"My name is Bella Cullen and this is my family. We're new in here"

"Oh right, headmaster already inform me. Please this is your schedule" she said while in dazed.

"Thank you" I said politely before head back.

"So Alice and J will sharing a Gymnastic with me and Em and all of us will have lunch period together" Tanya said as she compare our schedule.

"Why we in second year again?" Kate asked with pouty face.

"Cause both of you has this baby-face that makes you so much younger than your age" Emmett answered.

"But I should be in senior year! I'm 18!"

"For 1397 times. Yes you are OUR senior" I counter solemnly.

"I resent that Cullen" she glared at me.

"I love you too Denali, now we should be going before we make out in this hallway" I all but dragged her to our class.

"They get along well, aren't they?" I heard Alice's comment and the others laughed at that.

Xoxoxoxox

The rest of the day went like usual. People starring, class boring, and I need hunting after this cause there's this junior boy ask me for a date in my FIRST DAY! I almost drain him for good because he keeps pestering me and Kate didn't help the matter as she keep laughing like an idiot.

That's until he notice Kate at hallway and this time I ran off, leaving her behind.

'_Sorry K, hope you rest in peace'_ I thought as I grinned triumphantly.

"You owe me one B" she said at vampire speed and I just chuckled at that.

And now I'm joining my family at table in corner of the cafeteria. We exchange story about our day and I told them about this guy who I didn't know the name and currently with poor Kate in hallway. Not long after that I looked at Kate whose coming and grinning likes a mad.

"Don't tell me you date that boy!" I asked incredulously.

"No, but I met a better person. Her name is Christ Stellar and I like her right away. Hopefully dating her soon" she still have this grinned in her face.

"Christ? Wow, she's at our class today and we both really like her. She's funny and smart also carefree" Tanya said.

"Really? How she's like?" now we all interest in this person who got the unattainable Kate Denali just by meeting her in hallway.

"She's funny and talk to us right away and not even intimidated by us like people usually did" Tanya began,

"And this Mr. Black, who people say the most killer teacher in school, put in his place after her speech" by now she's chuckled at the thought of it.

"What did she do?" Jasper asked, his curiosity got the better of him.

"She sleeps through the class and he got angry at her, say that she better pay attention or just go away. And her replied was 'I didn't had my beauty sleep last night cause your homework, now let me sleep old man, and give me more homework latter. Or I'll go to locker room and sleep in there but you will not give me any homework today, wait... That's sound like a better idea i think' and all students was all but laughed and our teacher fuming that put a train in shame but let her sleeps after that" Tanya finished and we all laughed at that. God, I can't wait to meet this person.

"Funny… I like her… One problem tough" Kate frowned.

"And that is?" I trailed.

"Why her blood is so sweet to the point I crave for it but it's not for hunger like bloodlust or something… It's more than that… I don't know, I can't even describe it" she said to us and the other just smiles knowingly, except me who stare in confusion.

"Ah… That is something you must figure out yourself, dear sister" Tanya smiled lovingly.

Then I scanned the room while the others continue talking. That's when I see her, the most beautiful woman ever. She has this beautiful blonde hair that flow and reach her back. With her white skin, a gorgeous body and curve in all right place, she definitely passes for a princess. Then I look at her eyes and greet by two deep ocean blue eyes and I feel like it sucked me and made me lost in those blue orbs forever. And her blood… What a sweet smell it is. But no it's not hunger I posses, it's protectiveness and love and…

'_It seems like I feel so content'_ I thought as I looked at her.

That's when I realize she's talking animatedly with this beautiful blonde girl, not that she could match her but I know for sure that if she didn't have heartbeat I will think that she's a vampire.

A sudden jealousy and protectiveness rush up when that stranger made her laugh and touching her freely. A growl brought me from my thought to the real world and I was surprised that it came from Kate.

"Is that Christ? As in Christ Stellar?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" her eyes never leaving the table in front of us.

"Hahaha both of you is so obvious, you know that" Emmett said while laughing.

"That human beside her is Rosalie Hale, she's her cousin and they live together" Tanya said to Kate.

'_Rosalie… Beautiful name for beautiful person'_ I mused while smiling at her direction.

"Not helping!" Kate growled. Well I want to do the same but I just let my cousin do the job.

"Hahaha easy tiger! They really are a close cousin but Christ said she didn't do incest, so it safe to assume they didn't do anything naughty in their house" Tanya winked at the pouty Kate.

"But Kate, you have lot of rivals cause from what I gather, that Christ Stellar is a Cassanova girl who's just do one-day-date things" Alice said.

"Hmmm... I must work extra hard to gained her attention then" Kate mused.

"_Her name is Kate, Tanya's sister, I mean like real sister and not adopt like others. She the one who_ _I'm planning to ask if she want to become my girlfriend or not"_ we heard she said.

"Oh my God! She want me to become her girlfriend even we just met 15 minutes ago! Oh my God!" Kate bouncing happily in her seat, the others laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

"We're not suppose to eavesdropping!" I said.

"We are not! We just happen to hear it!" Kate replied.

I shook my head and continue starring at the blonde angel that stole my interest.

I think I looked at her too long because she caught me starring at her and that's the first time we have eyes contact. She blush a pretty shade of pink and turn away. I'm sure if I could, I will put tomato in shame for getting caught starring openly at her.

"Bella, you okay?" Jasper asked, he must be sense the change of my emotion.

"I'm fine" reluctantly I look away from that angel to face my family with their knowing smile.

"What?" I mustered as innocence sound as I could.

"You interest in Ms. Hale, don't you?" Tanya said, smirking.

"Why would I?"

"Liar… You stare at her openly and you still want to deny it? Oh please…" Kate snorted.

"You shut up! We're in the same boat here"

"No we're not. I said I like Christ but you said… Well you said nothing about Rosalie" she shrugged and I ducked my head, not in the mood dealing with my family. The last thing I need is Alice and Emmett works their arse off to make me and Rosalie a couple or something like that.

"_You know Rossie I think someone is happy and sappy like a puppy today"_

That's the last thing I heard before they walk away.

"Happy and sappy like a puppy? Is that supposed to be a new quote or what?" Jasper raised his eyebrow. The historian he is.

"I don't know but I like it. Kinda funny and so like her" Kate replied which Emmett and Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and she even called Alice a midget pixie!" Emmett laughed.

"She will pay, somehow" Alice show determination in her golden eyes.

_'Poor girl'_ I feel sorry for Christ now.

"What year she's in?" I asked suddenly.

"Senior" the pixie sister of mine chirped.

"No, I mean Rosalie"

"Oh she's in junior" the pixie said again.

I sighed and curse the day I agree to be in second year.

"Don't worry B, you still meet her at lunch" Kate patted my hands.

"That's if you had the guts to ask her though" she said suddenly in her thinking pose.

"Thanks Blondie, I'll make sure to spread your ashes in dirt after Ms. Stellar burn you down when she realize you're a corpse. Believe me, she'll be the death of you" I rolled my eyes and leaving for the next class while Kate following me and laughing her arse off.

Xoxoxoxox

**RosaliePOV**

Hmmm… How should I put this?

I mean, since yesterday it seems that my brain preoccupied with a certain brown hair Cullen. It feels like I can't concentrate on anything except Bella!

God help me… The last thing I want is when Christ put an effort to make me and Bella a couple because she think its funny!

But seriously she's so hot and not to mention awesome and those golden eyes she have… I think I could drown in that sunny orbs forever and not coming back to real world…

Oh how I love if I could stare at her forever.

"_Rosalie…"_ Okays now even I imagining her voice.

"_Rosalie…"_ I heard that again. Is that even true?

"Rosalie…" if this true maybe I should call her back.

"Bella?" my voice a little bit hesitant.

"God Rossie, you got it bad! I thought why you still in that La-La Land of yours, but I think now I got the answer" Christ laughing all the way, leaving me who blushing hard.

"Shut up! I didn't…" I start

"Don't worry hun, I know you want to meet her. So let's go" she cut me off while still laughing.

Xoxoxoxox

**NormalPOV**

When they arrived at school it's the same time as the Cullens come. Rosalie glances to their direction and blush when she looked at Bella whose look back at her. Not knowing that if the other could, she will blushed as well.

Different name, different person. While Rosalie blushing with just one glance, Christ wink at Kate who if she could she will blushing madly for sure, instead she just stop abruptly and stare in shock while Christ give her the infamous Stellar's smirk and walk away with her cousin in toe.

'_Bella's right… That Stellar will be the death of me for sure'_ Kate thought, still in shock.

"C'mon K, don't you ogle her too long. We have class to do" Emmett said while laughing and the other chuckled slightly, except Bella who still looking at the direction of where Rosalie missing to her class.

'_Why I agree to be the youngest one again'_ she sighed and ready for her class, even her mind still wandering about a certain blonde princess.

Xoxoxoxox

Lunch time can't get any longer. That's what Bella thought when she finally drop her tray of food in her table and ready to do her favorite activity since yesterday. Watch a certain Rosalie Hale that sits a few tables in front of her.

She watches her at the same time Rosalie coughing madly and Christ grinning like mad. A rush of concern for Rosalie and an annoyance for Christ came. But before she could act, she heard them.

"_Are you serious! You just show me their… Their... Their..."_

"_It called home address, sweetie"_ her grin became smirk in no time.

The vampires who heard that exchange glances and have a same thought in their head.

'_Where the hell she got that'_ they thought.

"_How? You, by any change, didn't stalking them, do you?"_

"_Please… I'm as innocence as Spence"_ her smirk become wider.

"Innocence as Spence?" Jasper commented after a while.

"Well, we don't know what she has in that brain of her. What we know is that she's the unique one and Kate in here is planning on how to get to her pants" Tanya shrugged.

"Hey! I am not!" Kate swatted her sister arm playfully.

"We'll see" she winks at her.

And while they're back to wondering how she got their address, they couldn't help but listen to the conversation in front of them again.

"_Now since the first step was done, I'm gonna do the second step to accomplish my mission"_

"_Second step?"_ Rosalie watched her cousin with confusion until it dawn on her.

"_Don't tell me…"_ and Christ's smirk was all she need to know that her guessed has been right.

"Watch me" she looked at Cullen's table behind her and starts walking toward Kate, who still don't know what the woman who stole her interest, have in mind.

"Kate Cullen" Christ said politely.

"Yes?" she sounded a bit hesitant.

"May I have the honor to ask you to a date this Friday?" she asks in a very chivalrous manner. And very chivalrous if you ask, with bowing slightly and extend her hand for Kate to take it and all. Not to mention she didn't have this nervous heartbeat and straight to the point!

Now all people in there stop whatever they're doing to look at the event that took place.

'_What the hell! She's a carefree person one second and gentleman the next?_' the Cullens thought while looking at Christ who wait patiently and Kate who seems to be in shock.

"S-sure… It'll be my pleasure" she said finally after a while and took Chirst's extend hand. And they all realize that Christ didn't flinch at the coldness even for a second.

'_Gaaah… I'm the vampire one in here and I was stuttering! I don't even know if vampire could stutter'_ Kate cursed herself.

"Thank you… Would 5 o'clock be okay?" and Kate just nodded, not believing her voice right now.

"Perfect." she kissed Kate's cold hand gently.

"By the way, that carnation in your hair, make you look more beautiful than ever" she whispered in her ear and made the vampire shivered.

"See ya… By the way, wear something casual, key…" she winked and left, back to her table.

'_I'm sure if I'm not dead already, I'll pass out right now. Now I'm sure that I'm head over hills in love with her and I'm sure she's my mate, my very soulmate. God, Christ Stellar what have you done to me'_ Kate mused.

"You know if I didn't know any better, your emotion say that she's your soulmate and you already head over hills in love with her" Jasper said.

"That I am" she replied, still in daze. And suddenly it struck her.

"Wait… Soulmate? I finally found my soulmate! Really?" her eyes widen in disbelieve

"Hahaha, yes you are, took you long enough hun. And don't worry Katie dear, I think the feeling is mutual" Alice said and Tanya nodded in agreement.

"How so? I mean did you see anything in future?"

"Yes and no. I mean I'm not going to say anything even if I already see it. But isn't it obvious?"

"How? Yes, she just ask me for a date, and didn't say anything at all except giving me this flower that came out of thin air" touching the flower that rest in her hair just a little above her ear.

"She's the romantic one I see. And can even do magic trick, even it's the oldest and common one" Tanya said while smile knowingly at the flower.

"Okay, so what are you girls knew that we boys don't?" Emmett said impatiently.

"I'll tell you later darling" she kissed her husband softly.

"C'mon, what is it?"

"You should figure out yourself, K" Bella smirk

"Don't tell me you know too?" Kate eyes got wider.

"Yes and I must say that even I just know her this two days, thanks to that lovely couple in there," pointing at Emmett and Tanya.

"I'm sure Christ is someone that always think way ahead before act on something. So what she did awhile ago is something that I'm sure she think thoroughly first"

"What is this flower mean anyway?" Kate looked at the flower before tuck it back in its first place.

"You know what... I think you should pay more attention to flower K. Not just your car or your man" Bella laughing and get up to her next class.

"Whatever the flower mean… I have a date tomorrow and can't wait for it" she said happily.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see you when you regurgitate that human food you'll be eating with her at dinner" the rest laughing at Emmett comment while Kate became paler if that's even possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the second chapter is done...<strong>

**What do you think so far?**

**And if there's some mistakes I made, I apologize and please let me know so I can fix it and do better next time.**

**And sorry if I made mistake in grammar, that's one my weakness that I'm still trying hard to fix.**

**Now I'm working in chapter 3, hopefully I could update soon.**

**Review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey I'm back! Thank you for your support... I really appreciate it so so so muuuuuucccchhhhh... \^o^/

I know there's pretty much awesome story with this pairing but you guys still take a look in this one... Thank you readers!

For** Jay aka Jordan** ~ Dont you worry, i have a plan for that Cullen... Believe me ;-)

And for **CheshireMonkey** ~ Thanks for your review and yes I also want a sis/cousin like her, since I dont have it i create her hehehehe :3

Anyway in this chapter it will be mostly about Kate and Christ but don't you worry, Bella and Rosalie will be out in no time... Beside my opening chapters is mostly about them, so it's fair enough if I give this one for Kate and my OC.

In here I also try to describe a thing like scent, clothes, etc. I'm not really good at it so if it come out a little weird then I'm sorry, I'm not really a fan in that department but I want to try it anyway.

Now enough with it, I will let you read now

Enjoy! ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KatePOV<strong>

Today can't get any faster. I was dreading and nervous like wreck for my first date with Christ. As now I'm pacing at living room in blur, I'm sure I'm putting a top in shame.

"You know K, if you didn't stop right now our dear momma will probably kill you because you destroy her Russian carpet" Bella said, not even looking from her cars magazine.

"Well sorry if I was nervous"

"You didn't need that because you're a… First, vampire. Second, succubus. And third, you have been dating enough people in your life, both gender may I add, that make you experience enough!" in last sentence she's all but shouted it at the top of her lungs, made me flinch a little.

"Oh dear, you should be okay" Esme soothed me lovingly and hugged me in motherly way.

"Thanks Esme" I smiled a small smile.

"You should reassuring me like your mom, not insult me!" I stuck my tongue.

"Yeah B, be nice! It's her mate asking her for a date, of course she's nervous even I don't know if vampire could nervous as wreck" Tanya said as she came down with Emmett and Carlise.

"Mate? As in soulmate?" the patriarch Cullen asked me and I just nodded.

"Oh my, congratulation dear" Esme hugged me again. Carlise shook my hand.

"Yeah congratulation for making a vampire have headache for the first time in ever" Bella snorted.

"Be nice young lady, I raised you better than that. And no, you didn't have headache cause you're a vampire as you put it" Esme scold her first daughter while the other chuckled.

"Owh please mom! You didn't sat with her today in almost every of your class and look at her off in her La-La Land! And if she's not spacing out, she bouncing in her seat and ask me like 'what should I wear?', 'will I look nice tonight?', 'where she will take me?', 'do I need something before we go?', 'how'd you say if I skip class after lunch period?' and bla bla bla… Seriously it just a date with human!"

"Right… Tell me that again when you have a guts to ask Rosalie on a date and not just daydreaming of her" I retorted.

"Rosalie?" Carlise asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked.

"Nothing dear… Your brothers and sisters just told us about this Ms. Hale" He smiled knowingly and so do all of us in the room.

"What is it with you guys and all of your knowing smile you put up every time people say her name? Am I missing something?" the brunette frowned.

And that's when the bell rang and I could smell Christ in front of our door. Safe by mother nature.

'_Hmmm her scent like a rose, with a tint of sweet and natural pine. It's so her'_ I thought happily.

Before I open it I check my appearance once more. I'm wearing skinny jeans, pink tank-top and black jacket. Then bracelets, silver necklace with my initial and a nice black high heels to top it off.

'_Perfect! Casual and sexy'_ I thought and walk to the door.

And what I see behind my door is something that will make my heart beating madly if I was still alive.

She was wearing a red blood T-shirt with black semi-leather jacket. Dark blue jeans and white basketball shoes complete her appearance.

'_She's not kidding when she said casual, it's so her!__Hmmm...__ Casual and yummy… Whoa easy Kate… It's your first date and you already want to get in her pants! Tanya will be so proud cause her prediction came true'_ I mentally slapped myself to put me back in reality.

"You looked sexy and I'm sure I'll be the envy of everyone out there" she winked at me and then kissed my cheek.

'_She kissed me! She kissed me! Yes, unfortunately in the cheek but it still a kiss!_' I danced happy dance inside, while a sudden rush of tingles came from that small contact.

"So can we go now or should I make sure your father that I will bring you back in piece before midnight?" she asked.

"Ah the chivalrous one she is indeed" I heard Carlise chuckled and the other giggling.

"No need, I'm sure you treat me good"

"That's my job indeed. Now come on, we have date to do" she extended her arms for me to take, which I gladly did, and lead me to her car.

Oh how I love her MustangGT…

"You ready?" she said after we settle inside.

"Can I drive?"

"No. Maybe later, but absolutely not tonight. I'll be your personal driver tonight, ready to take you anywhere you please"

I'm sure if I could I would blushing madly. She really is a sweet person!

But instead I just stare at her and nodded which she took as her cue to start the car and drive to our destination, one that I absolutely have no idea about.

"Where were going?"

"Somewhere"

"As in?"

"You'll see" she winks as I rolled my eyes.

Xoxoxoxox

The date is simple and casual. It's not in five-star restaurant or high class mall like my usual date. Even I'm sure she could afford it, she choose not to and instead choose to have high-school-typical-date. We saw a comedy movie, and it's really funny. We walked in park for a while instead of mall, we talked a lot and I learn a lot about her and her family. I also told her about my family and how we are adopt and I actually Cullen's cousin, well minus details that we are vampires. Instead of sit and eat she took a drive thru, which I really grateful for cause I didn't have to sit and eat in front of her, and continue our walk in Port Angels.

From here and then I throw little by little of my meals in vampire speed when I knew she's not looking at me, even sometime I must took a bite or two for appearance sake. And when I was finish with my burger, I almost ready to put my french fries to a stray in alley, but she choose that exact moment to take a seat with no food left.

'_God please have mercy for_ me' I pray silently as I sit beside her.

"You not yet eat that potato or you didn't like it?" she pointed at my untouched fries.

"Ummm… I'm not a fan of high calories food…" I tried to reason.

"You know you should say that you want a salad or eat in somewhere and not forcing yourself to eat something you didn't like just because I want buy it, I told you I'll take you anywhere you want, right?" she sighed

'_God… Now I made her upset'_ I scold myself.

"Sorry, I think I was nervous and all and..." she cut me off before I could rambling like an idiot.

"Hey I don't mean it like that. What I mean is a date is suppose to be enjoy by both party without pressure" she cupped my face gently.

'_My… She's so sweet! What did I do to deserve a mate like her'_ I squealed inwardly.

"Anyway give me that" she point at my fries and I give it to her.

"Bon appetit!" she said and began to munch the food.

"You're not upset aren't you?"

"Not anymore. I'm upset cause you didn't say what you want, but thanks to that I have extra potato I guess" still eating and I now realize two things that will definitely hard to believe.

First, she's a fast eater. Second, she eats a lot. And when I mean a lot it really is so much. As before she ate my fries, she already ate double cheese burger with extra mayo, a milkshake, two French fries', and an apple pie.

'_How in hell her body still shapes like a supermodel?'_ I mused.

"Sorry, next time I will say it when I need something" I said.

"You better! It sad that there's no mayo in it though" she pouted.

'_Right I also realize her food have a ridiculous amount of that disgusting substance'_

"What?" she asked when she looked at my disgusted expression.

"Why you like mayonnaise so much? I mean… Isn't that a bit... Unhealthy?"

"No, it's really delicious!"

"Right" I nodded.

'_Now it's official that my girl is not an ordinary_ one' I nodded solemnly.

"So since I'm finished now, the clubs is still on, we better moving now" she smiled that sweet smile I love very much.

Xoxoxoxoxox

This date has been awesome! Except for dinner and mayo part, I really love every single of it. Now I learn that it's not the places that count, but the company you have. Christ has been all but gentleman today, or rather a gentlewoman i think. She also a loving,caring and faithful person despite that blatant flirt and sometime used her persona to make people drool over her. And I knew for the fact on how she had this death-glare and tighten her arm around my waist when people stared at me that she was a protective and possessive person.

'_Not that I complain of course. I kinda like it in fact. She's so hot when she's like that' _I smiled internally.

And now we're in my door and I don't know what to say. I mean even she's been all but great to me she but still, according to Alice and students, a Cassanova girl who never settle.

A sudden jealousy and sad comes to me. I was sad because it will probably end tonight and jealous since it's not just me she treats the way she did to me today.

"You know Kate, I have a lovely night today." She began…

"Me too, I hope we still can do it again" my voice seems crack slightly at the possibly that it will end. To my surprised, she just chuckled.

"I know my reputation is not a good one when it comes to date. And I'm sure you know about this one-day-date things, right?" and I just nodded in respond.

"Well it didn't matter, they didn't matter. With them, I just become the friendly and funny way, like I was in school. With you, I could be myself and become as nice as possible because I want it. And believe me when I say I never use that protectiveness except with my family"

"You mean?" hope fill my voice.

"They're just friends for passing time. But you my dear, I'm keeping longer. As long as you want me" my eyes became wide at her words.

"Now, I know I just know you this pass few days and we didn't talk much except today but you should know by now that I'm not the traditional one. So, you want to be my girlfriend or not?" she looked at me with emotionless face, but by now I knew her enough to know that there's a hope linger in her beautiful honey-brown eyes.

"Yes! Yes of course I want to be your girlfriend!" I jump at her and kiss her on the lips. Even it just a few seconds, a rush of butterflies came to my stomach. I pull out abruptly since I was in shock at this new feeling I felt with her.

As I pulled out and looked at her, I'm spotting something I don't know I will ever see. Her pale face turns a little shade of pink!

But as quick as it appear, it disappear and replace by her infamous smirk as she lean her head but stop so close to me that I could feel her warm breath caress my lips.

"I must say that never in my life such a small contact like that make me crave person like I did now" her eyes bore to me, like she was seeking answer.

"We're even then" my golden eyes stared back at fierce eyes in front of me.

We stared at each other with such intensity, and I was shivering under her piercing gaze. After what feels like forever, even it just a few seconds, she lean her forehead to meet mine and wrap her arms around my waist as I wrap mine around her neck.

'_It feels so right… Me in her arms… I feel so loved, save, content and complete…'_ is my thought as I closed my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I was right" I heard she whispered quietly, if I'm not a vampire I'm sure I will miss it.

"Hmmm…" was my only respond as I didn't have it in my heart to break this moment I'm sure I will cherish forever. I could feel she shook her forehead slightly and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Us…" she lean back a little just enough to see me in the eyes but not enough to break the contact.

"Forget I purpose you to be my girlfriend, forget we had this wonderful date. I just want to know what it is you really want? And I want you to bare in mind that be with a Stellar is a little bit difficult than with other" she looked straight at my eyes, dare me to lie to her.

I need one second to process what she said and give my answer immediately.

"No, I don't think you're being a Stellar is a problem to me. You're dating a Cullen after all, so we're even. As for what I want, I want us as a couple. I want to be your girlfriend for as long as you want me. You're mine and I am yours. I love you Christ Stellar"

There! I'm being totally honest with her, I said my feeling out loud even I know it's fast but not for me. I'm a vampire after all, I'm waiting too long for my liking and now finally I found my mate, my very soulmate. I'm not gonna let her go, not when I knew for sure she's my soulmate.

She just smiles in return. Kind of disappoint when she didn't say back that three words I want to hear but its okay even she never return it, I can love her enough for both of us. And like she said, she's not the traditional one so that smile is the best she could give.

As she lean her forehead to mine again, she said.

"Well I would like it very much to have girlfriend like you. Now what do you want?"

For a second I was confused with it. Then the mischievous glint in her eyes and her infamous smirk made me realize what she meant.

"Can I kiss you? Longer and with tongue involve?" I asked, also with smirk plastered in my face.

"That would be my pleasure, love"

We're kissing, or rather snogging, for a good five minutes before I release her.

"Hmmm next time I took you to high class date so I get to shag you senselessly" she said as she licked her lips.

"Owh you just need to say the word, you know that" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Hahaha… Sure! I'll remember that and I will make sure to remember how vocal you are with what you want"

"Well, you want me to"

"True true…" then she kissed me softly in lips before retreat to her car.

As I watched her disappeared into the night, I rushed to my bathroom without so much as a glance at my family and start regurgitate that horrible human food I ate.

"Bella you should know by now that if you plan on asking Ms. Hale on a date, make sure to do it pass dinner time or you have this excuse of already eat or whatever. Because if not, then you will be in same boat with Kate" I could imagine Jasper's smirk as he talked to Bella, and after this I want to kill Emmett who laughing his arse off while looking at me, hugging the toilet.

Xoxoxoxoxox

This past two days Christ and I didn't meet much but we sure talking a lot till my siblings banned me from our house since they couldn't have their peace. And since our date whenever I say 'I love you' she will wish me a good day or have a nice night or the most is she said 'I know'. Yeah, that's the best I could get for now, I'm still happy though.

I met with her at this mall and have brunch with her, this time I took a light salad for my stomach sake.

"Hmmm… You do that for diet or what?" she's looking at my tomato salad.

"No, I have my breakfast this morning" she nodded by that.

"And it's not like all people could eat as much as you do but stay in shape" I pointed at her burgers with extra mayo, chickens and milkshake.

"Well that's because I was born to be beautiful" she winked

"Full of yourself aren't you?" I smirked

"Of course… I need to be beautiful so your eyes will be on me always" she retort and I will blush if I could, instead I just duck my head embarrassed.

"Pick you at seven tomorrow?" she asked change the topic.

"Perfect" I smiled.

'_But after this I will entertain Em by throwing up this food I ate… Love need sacrifice, indeed'_ I mentally nodded to myself

**NormalPOV**

True to her words, Christ came exactly at seven o'clock. Kate is all but squealed and bouncing up and down like a kid in Christmas.

"Too eager to meet me, huh?" she greeted her girlfriend with a hug and place a kiss in her cheek.

"What?" she asked as Kate looked at her with frown.

"You didn't give me a proper good-morning kiss"

"Later, when your mother and father are not standing behind you"

'_Well I didn't know they're in my back'_ Kate thought as she arched her eyebrow.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen… Pleasure to meet you, I hope last night I brought her home in time and more importantly in piece. I don't damage her am I?" she greeted them with her infamous Stellar's persona.

"Hah! Absolutely not my dear, you have no idea how perfect you've been with your words. And please call me Carlise and my wife, Esme"

"Hello dear, I'm so glad Kate finally found someone" Esme embrace her in motherly hug.

"Glad that I found someone as gorgeous as she is, Esme" she returned it.

"And hello to you too, Carlise" she offered her hand which he took and shook it.

"Yes and I think my children has been right, you are indeed a chivalrous one"

"I'm glad they talk a good thing about me, where are they anyway?"

"Off to school early, they said about not wanting to interrupt a happy couple and all" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Same with Rosalie then, she said that she rather off herself than caught us in the act" the yellow-blonde hair girl said in thinking pose, made all of them laughed.

"Well then we should move, see ya" Kate bid her good-bye as she walks to her girl's car.

"I like Christ, she seems nice and so carefree. They both made a lovely couple" the Cullen matriarch said as the younger couple left.

"Yes they are indeed" her husband nodded in agreement.

Xoxoxoxox

**At school…**

"Hello Rosalie" Alice chirped as she spotted the blonde hair girl parked her red BMW M5 not too far from them.

"Yes?" a bit unsure as to why the Cullens came to her.

"I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper and as you may already know that big guy is Emmett, beside him is Tanya and the least but not last is Bella. We just want to introduce ourselves properly since I think your cousin pick my sister this morning"

"Ah… Alright, Rosalie Hale by the way" still hesitant a bit.

"We knew!" the pixie girl replied enthusiastically.

"It's good to finally meeting you, officially. Christ says much about you" Tanya smiled warmly at her.

"I don't even want to know what she said about me" she rolled her eyes. A bit relax by now.

"Don't fret sweetie, it just her nature" Emmett laughed and the others giggled slightly, except Bella who stand-still since they greeted her.

The blond human spare her glances now and then but what she receive is a cold, blank stare, much to her disappointment. She even notices that the brunette didn't include herself with the talk and banter her family did with her.

'_Great! The only one that took your interest is the only one that give you cold shoulder and blank stare as if you didn't exist'_ she inwardly sighed in disappointment.

'_Awesome social skills B! You literally give the only person that caught your breath in your throat a blank stare as if she didn't exist!'_

'_Hey! What I suppose to do, I was nervous and my brain seems to leave me alone!'_ her inner self retorted_  
><em>

'_And that's your job to make it back to you so at least you could say HI!'_

_'Isn't that you job?'  
><em>

'_Right… Wa-wait a sec... Geez, now I have fight with myself! Kate will be so proud if she could read my thought right now'_

'_Yeah, she'll be proud because she could still pacing in living room not like you who frozen like a moron'_

'_Shut up!'_

Bella's inner fight came to an end as she looked Kate and Christ approach them, lot of stare and murmurs came as well.

"My my… You really showing off, aren't you?" Tanya said, pointing at Christ's arm who rest happily in Kate's waist.

"Well yes I am because I don't wish to share her with that horny boys in there… And please meet my girlfriend officially" They all laughed at that.

"Girlfriend, Christ? The last time I heard a Stellar announce they're in relationship, they're getting married few years later" Rosalie shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah well, don't compare me to my sister. She and her fiancée have been in steady friendship for years before she had guts to ask her out!"

"So you didn't want to marry me?" Kate joked.

"All in due good time my cat" she kissed her softly.

"Why didn't you girls marry already? You look like an old couple reunite again" Alice said which made their family laughed, except Bella who seems to just off in her own world.

"Bella, you alright? You seem awfully quiet since we arrived?" Jasper asked.

"Not to mention your emotion seem off to nowhere" he added in vampire speed.

"Huh… Yes… I'm fine… Just tired I guess" she brushed it off.

"I'll be in class K, see ya and congratulation to you" then she's gone into the building.

"What is wrong with her?" Tanya raised her eyebrow. Rosalie watched with concern and fear that maybe the brunette didn't like her.

"Leave her be… I think her brain is just not function properly due to her lack of courage to speak to Rossie in here" Christ said lightly, not really pay attention to the shock stares she received.

"Bloody hell Christ, where's that came from!" her cousin asked incredulously.

"Oh face it sissy, you have the hot for that brunette right? And she also like you I think. Just keep in mind that you ought to give it a shot when she asks you. Believe me when I say that woman are more fun to be with than man"

"Say a person who have girlfriend just last Friday" she nodded dismissively

"At least that said person has more exes than you. That means more experience"

"I resent that Stellar!" she said indignantly.

"I adore you too Hale, now I believe I heard the bell. So we should go. I'll meet you at lunch hun" she kissed her girlfriend passionately before departed with Rosalie who gave all of them a brief good-bye.

"Looking at them is like look at you and Bella, you know that. The loving, caring and playful emotion they has make me wonder if Bella and Rosalie become a couple what would our home look like then" Jasper mused.

"Well I'm sure we will know as soon as I talk some sense to that stubborn brain of her" Kate laughed and off to her class.

* * *

><p><strong>There... What do you think so far?<strong>

**Is it good or not? **

**I welcome anything you want to say...**

**And I apologize if there's mistakes I made, let me know if there's any and I'll try to fix it in next chapter.**

**Review please... :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you people for your support in my story! I'm so happy and sappy like a puppy :3

now in this chapter I will try to tell you about Bella and Rosalie, Kate and Christ will be here to annoy them of course. \^o^/

Now please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story. If you spot anything except plot and OC, then it belongs to their producer and maker.

* * *

><p><strong>NormalPOV<strong>

Through their lesson Bella practically ignore Kate who always sits beside her. And to make it worse her cousin just smirks or has this knowing smile that didn't sit well with her nerve.

"Okay so what is it?" Bella sighed after a while.

"So now you're talking to me?" the blonde feigning her shock, the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"You practically ignore my presence in the past hour" Kate tilted her head and smile slightly, even there's this mischievous glint in her eyes. Make the brunette cringe.

"Yes… I really am sorry for that, so now what it is?" she rolled her eyes.

"Why you didn't speak even a single word when all of our family talked happily with Rosalie?" if she didn't know any better, she will thought that it just an innocent curiosity, but well this is Kate Denali we're talking about.

"I… I just didn't have anything to say" she reasoned lamely.

"Even it just a word as simple as 'hi my name is Bella'?" the blonde's eyes became wide.

"Well… I… I didn't think of it back then…" at this point Bella really wish she didn't talk to Kate at all.

"Christ was right" she mused in her thinking pose.

"Huh?" the brunette looked at her cousin.

"Your brain didn't function properly cause you really nervous as wreck that you can't even say hi to her" there's this mischievous twinkles in her eyes. Bella's eyes widen in disbelieve.

"Am I that obvious?" the second it came out from her mouth, she clamped it shut. The fact that they still in their class didn't make Kate hid her giggle.

"So you really like her, huh? And I'm better than you cause I have this decency to ruin Esme's carpet while you can't even say hi to the person that took your interest greatly" she tried her best to suppress her giggle as to not become laugh.

"Shut up! How's she know that anyway?" she frowned slightly at her cousin.

"I have no idea love. When we wondered what is wrong with you, she just came up with it. I guess she's the most perspective person I've ever meet"

"She's creepy" the younger vampire shuddered a bit.

"I don't really know her that much since I just met her these few days and dating her since last Friday and go on date twice if you count that banning-Kate-things yesterday, but isn't she's funny?" the twinkles in her eyes never leave.

"She's a bad influence in your already bad habits" she shook her head while the blonde just chuckled.

Xoxoxoxoxox

**At the same time in junior's class…**

"Why you guys in biology? I thought you have chemistry instead" Rosalie asked to Alice and Jasper who sat beside her.

"We thought biology is more fun than some liquids with boring colour" the pixie said.

"Liquid with boring colour, huh? I remembered Christ and Vayne said that last year when I still in Sussex"

"Vayne? Who is she?" Jasper asked. Always the curious one.

"Christ's twin, you didn't know?" the matching shake head was her respond.

"Well you should meet her. If you think Christ is funny and carefree, watch till you meet Vayne. She's more carefree and louder also, but if both of them become one then that's when apocalypse came"

"That bad?" Alice asked.

"Twins-devil, that's what they are. They like do something because they thought its fun and all. Not to mention how cunning and witty they are"

"Then why Vayne didn't come here and instead choose to stay in Vegas?"

"I don't really know. But even Christ said she want a different environment, I'm sure she came here to keeping me company. That's just who they are. Stellar is always loyal and protective to what is theirs"

"Hmmm I'm glad Kate end up with an amazing person" Jasper smiled.

"Yeah well… Glad that Christ finally has someone though… She's been alone for as long as I could remember, I know she sometime feels lonely even she has lot of friends and all of her families surround her" Rosalie sighed.

By the end of period, three of them end up have a project together. And the pixie is all but bouncing and squealed in delight, while Jasper and Rosalie shook their head in amusement.

Xoxoxoxoxox

At lunch they invited Rosalie to sit with them, which the blonde took gladly. Since there are two chairs left, she opted to sit beside the brown hair Cullen since she knew her cousin would kick her out if she chooses to sit next to her girlfriend. She also noticed that the brunette posture went stiff and tried hard not to look at her direction.

'_What is wrong with her? Is she hate me already even I do absolutely nothing? Geez, and she's the one I like most! God help me'_ Rosalie thought while she spares the brunette a glance.

'_Right… She's beside you now… Probably thinking you hates her… That is so not true! The last thing I will do is hate her and hurt her! But I can't seem to find my voice! God help me… Why can't I just smile like everybody in here and talk to her? Why can't I just flirt with her like Kate flirt with her mate…'_ Bella cursed herself mentally, ignoring the smiles she received from her family who found her situation amusing.

_'Maybe I shouldn't raise my hope high. I had enough with that'_ the blonde human shook her head inwardly and sighed.

"Where's Christ anyway?" Rosalie looked at Tanya and Emmett.

"Don't know… She said she need to make a phone call" the massive Cullen shrugged.

"Hello lot! Miss me already" she came out of thin air from behind Rosalie, who almost chocked, with her Ipod.

"Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X. Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex! And she's gonna scream out this is great" she sang and then bend down to kiss her girlfriend with so much passion, made Jasper sat uncomfortably.

"Hello to you too love, I hope that song you just sing is for me since I found your voice is so amazing" Kate wink at her girl.

"Why thank you my dearest... Well if I have you why would I need to find another? You more than adequate I guess"

"You guess?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Not taste you, yet" all of them laughed out loud at the innocence look Christ gave them.

"You guys looked so cute!" Tanya said while laughing.

"Thank you sexy…" she said winking at the strawberry-blond Cullen.

"Hmmm… Still in trance I see"

"Huh?" hearing that Bella snapped out of her thought and greeted by Stellar's smirk.

"What?" looking around her table for some answer.

"Ignore her. She just has this habit to read people like read a book and have self-satisfaction if her deduction has been right" Rosalie brushed it off without so much as spare the brunette a glance.

'_Even she didn't say that words for me I couldn't help but realize just how beautiful her voice is. It's like music to my ears. It is sad that she hate me' _the blonde thought, still looking at her food so they can't see her sad eyes.

'_Now she talk to you without so much as spare a glance, whose fault is that! Yeah mine, sure! Blame it to me for become such a cold bitch to her since this morning'_ Bella mentally slapped herself and she's anything but wish she could be more civil with the blonde and stop acting like a cold bitch.

'_Well that's not an act… I barely function all this time just by thinking of her and now I must face to face with her! I need another plan for another day to that'_ she sighed inwardly.

"You know Bella… I think you need guts-boaster or ego-doping. I'm afraid you will meet another dead-end if you keep your silent treat like this" she snapped her head, expect a smirk or grin from her cousin's girlfriend, not a light heart comment from a person who still eating happily and talk to her brothers.

"Is she could read mind or what?" she said to Kate in vampire speed.

"Not sure, but she could indeed read people like a book I think. As her sister put it earlier" was all her replied before she look at her girlfriend who smile with this gentle smile for her eyes only.

"It's official that your girl is creepy" she cringed when she looked at Kate's eyes who shine with love and gentleness.

_'It is official that both of them is creepy as hell'_ the brunette nodded inwardly.

"I need more juice" Christ said while looking at her cousin. Sensing someone looking at her, she looked at the yellow-blond hair girl.

"So?"

"I need more juice, you need more juice, so you get that now"

"Why should I?"

"I'm older than you. So it is my job to protect you and it is your job to become my personal maid" the blonde rolled her eyes and murmurs something about not making any dinner for a pompous sunny hair person. After make sure Rosalie out of earshot, she look at Bella.

"So Bella… What is your opinion about my cousin?" she asked politely and emotionless face.

'_Right… She could be a shrink as well I see'_ the brunette thought. Decide to go with the truth she said.

"Gorgeous as hell"

"Indeed she is" she nodded solemnly and the others chuckled.

"Took you long enough to admit it to us B" Emmett laughed.

"So you treat a gorgeous person with cold shoulder and blank stare then" Christ asked again.

"What! No!" her tone mixed of indignant and incredulous.

"Well in my point of view you like a cold, excuse my word, bitch toward her since this morning"

"My God! Now you have session with my girlfriend, B!" At this point Kate really can't contain her laughter.

"It's not like that! I just…"

"Need a guts-boaster, like your 'shrink' said minutes ago, just to speak to her let alone ask her out" Emmett cut her out while laughing his arse off.

"This is stupid" she mumbled.

"No it is not… Just keep in mind that whenever you want to ask her out, call me. I'll be more than glad to give you one tip or two"

"Really?"

"But if you hurt just one hair of her, I'll make sure to hunt you down and make you pay more than you can bargain"

Bella not sure how to react with the threat. It's not the fact that she's a vampire, it's more about that Christ's tone and face completely emotionless. Yes she could see this glint in her eyes but her brain can't catch the meaning of it. As if sensing it, the yellow-blond hair human added.

"You know… There's this boy who hurt her deeply and made her cry a lot. After a while, Rose never meets him again. The last thing she knew is that this boy was in coma for year and when his conscious back he was amnesia" as she spoke, the glint in her eyes more prominent and even for the fact that Christ is human, that doesn't meant Bella didn't shiver in fear.

"You need no worries, love. The last thing my sister will do is to hurt your cousin" Kate said to her girl, spare a pity to her now nervous sister who only nodded cautiously.

"Okay… What am I missing now?"

"Nothing" they said in unison, except Bella who just shrugged. But when she looked at her family and Christ's pointed look, she said.

"It… Well it's nothing… Really" she said it with nervous glance.

"Oookaaayyy…" Rosalie said, a bit unsure and gives Christ look that say 'you mess with her, I'll kick your arse back to London!' the other girl just chuckled with honey-brown eyes twinkle in amusement.

Xoxoxoxoxox

**BellaPOV**

Great! This is fucking great!

I not yet talk to Rosalie and she already think I hate her!

When I'm sure Kate will leave me alone I talked to her and she told about her girlfriend saying that I didn't function properly in front of Rosalie!

Then when I'm this cold bitch because I can't function with just her PRESENCE near me! Said girlfriend became shrink and now my entire family know for sure I have feeling for the blonde!

The first time I actually talk to her is because said shrink who happen to be princess' cousin threat me and gave me pointed look that scare the hell out of me! I'm a vampire, not to mention I have this mental shield and could control fire that scare the Volturi, and I was scare with this human!

"Bella enough with that back-and-forth stride … The last thing we need is when Esme came and that Persian rug become history because you can't stop even for a second since we arrived!" Tanya's desperate voice echoed through the house.

"Leave her alone sissy… She's a wreck cause she act all cold toward her human. And it just a human"

"She is not! She's a…" I snapped but Kate cut me off before I finish.

"Human… That's what you say yesterday when I was pacing back and forth, nervous as wreck for my date with Christ who IS a human" she smirked.

"Well… Yeah… Sorry K" I lowered my head in shame.

"It's okay. What you need now is to talk to Rosalie and at least be friend with her. Christ called awhile ago, said that Rosalie has been talking about how you must be hate her, what she do wrong, why you seem cold to her when she do absolutely nothing and such. And she also added that if it going to be like this until day after tomorrow, then she would chase you and lock both of you in cell since she already gone beyond mad with her cousin's pacing and all"

"You should talk to her, at least say hi. We have this project together so it'll be awkward if I invite her here and you act all cold"Alice said from behind me.

"How I'm suppose to talk to her when I couldn't find my brain when she get too close to me!" I all but shouted

"What's wrong?" Esme said as she came with her husband.

"Nothing!" I snapped rudely and my mom frowned.

"Sorry mom… Got a little carried away" I apologized.

"Don't worry my child, that's perfectly fine and understandable" Carlise chuckled and walk to my direction, patted my head lovingly before joining the boys.

"So what happen, child?" Esme lead me to our couch and smiled a warm smile to me.

"I… I made a mistake today" I sighed.

"What mistake?"

"Bella gone all bitch to the ice princess. Now said ice princess gone all bitch to her cousin, then said cousin called her dear girlfriend, said if this goes up until day after tomorrow then she will make sure both cold bitch lock in cold cell so she can have her beauty silent" Emmett inform happily.

"Actually she said she's gone beyond mad" Bella corrected.

"Why would you do that sweetie?" Esme asked soothingly.

"I'm nervous okay… This past few days I always thinking 'bout her. Kate and Christ become an item doesn't help the case, don't take it wrongly I'm happy with them become couple, it just that sometime when they're in phone they also talk about family and that lead to talk about Rosalie and I longed for her more when I heard it!"

"You eavesdropping!" the blond hair Denali asked, feign shock plastered in her face.

"No! I just happen to hear it" the brunette rolled her eyes. Kate just laughed and secretly put her phone in speaker mode.

"Anyway… I can't help my reaction when Alice decided to greet her this morning and talked to her. Yes I know I should have expected her to come to our table, but that doesn't mean I prepare to have her right beside me!" I let out all my frustration since this morning.

"So Bella could you hear me?" a voice said behind me.

"Jesus Christ!" I jumped slightly in shock, made Kate grinning more as she put her phone in front of me.

"Well yeah thanks for that but I'm not Jesus okay. Just Christ Stellar, a mere human with flaw and beauty" she chuckled slightly.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm in phone with my lovely girl then I heard you shouted and she laughed, so I'm just curious about it"

"So you kinda heard my words?"

"Not really clear but the last is so clear, I don't know why though" and I glare dagger to my smirking cousin.

"So? What should I do? I messed my first change in parking lot then the second one in lunch time cause of stupid nerve" I looked around to my family. Giving by their look, they curious to what will Christ say. This past days has proving enough that Kate's girlfriend is someone you can't predict.

"Well I say you in a phase of sexual frustration" she said in her shrink mode.

There's this silence for a while…

"WHERE THE HELL THAT CAME FROM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and my family's laughter grew louder than ever.

"Owh c'mon lower your voice, I'm not deaf and I'm sure if Rossie in here she will hear you just fine even I didn't put it in speaker" I could imagine just fine she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway what I say is that you want to be able to touch her, talk to her, kiss her, ask her to date and all but you just couldn't. That's what I say as sexual frustration which make you more nervous and confuse about your feeling"

"Are you my shrink or what?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I'm just helping my girl's sister since she made said girl had headache with her pacing, muttering and shouting" and my family laughed again at that.

"So I should apologize tomorrow then?"

"You should… Now can you find a reasonable excuse?"

"Aside from why I was nervous I can't seem to think of a reason"

"Then you just said to her you in a PMS and had a stomachache. That's why you're so moody and bitchy" my jaw dropped at that

"When did you think of it?" Tanya asked, amused.

"Oh I have my way of thinking when it comes to strategy and planning" I can definitely imagine her smirk.

"Okay then… Thanks, by the way"

"No problem my dear… Now if you excuse moi, I believe I have unfinished business with my girl"

"Right…" I rolled my eyes.

'_Now what…'_ I sighed inwardly, hoping tomorrow I could function to at least say hi.

'_They're right, especially Christ… I need this guts-boaster or ego-doping'_

* * *

><p>The song is from <strong>Bruno Mars<strong> called **Lazy Song**. I like it very much since it's funny and all.

So what do you think so far? I hope I didn't make too many mistake.

Please review so I could know what you think...

Thank you very much people

Ciao ^^/_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello people! Nice to see you again and I am so happy that you still support me in this story!

Thank you very muuuuaaaaacchhhhh XD

For people who review my previous chapter, I really appreciated your comments and actually laughed at it!

Thanks guys!

And for my beta, yeah i finally found a person who willing to become my beta, muahahaha

and he is **ScarsOfThePast!** Thank you for corrected my mistakes and make it more wonderful chapter!

This one is rather short, because this one is some kind of bonding-like chapter for Bella and Rosalie

Please enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NormalPOV<strong>

_'Okay Bella…'_the brunette exhaled deeply.

_'You have to do this. You have to do this for the sake of your sanity, your mind, your peace and mostly your safety…'_at the last thought she shivered involuntary when she looked at Christ.

_'You can do this Isabella Marie'_ that's her last thought when she walk to the direction of a certain red car in school's park. Her family plus Christ watch from behind, they all have this similar grin in their face.

"Do you think she can do it?" Kate asked her girlfriend who is leaning against her car.

"Hmmm… I think she can"

"Really?" the four remaining say at the same time.

"Or maybe she's gonna chicken out in last minute" Christ frowned.

"How'd you know?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't know… She seems nervous enough when I said that I will mutilate her for good if my sister ranting about how a certain brunette Cullen hate her" she shrugged.

"Whoa… Your girl is really a cold-blooded murder" Emmett joked, looking at Kate.

"Yeah, but she's my cold-blooded murder" wrapping her arms around Christ's neck.

"I know, and you're mine" she kissed her lips softly before she trailed down to Kate's cheek, jaw, throat and lastly her lips rested happily in Kate's neck. Kissing and nibbling softly here and there. Kate let out a soft sighed, as she bit back her moan.

"Guys, some of us really want to watch shows going on in there and I don't think people in here appreciate what you did just now" Alice reminded them.

A grunt came from our favorite Stellar who hide her face in Kate's shoulder.

"Hahaha we can do it later love" the blonde Cullen pushed her away and laughed harder when she looked at her girl pouting like a petulant kid.

"Later" she kissed her and turned around. Christ's arms found its way to the waist in front of her and pressing Kate to her body.

"Awww aren't they cute" Tanya cooed while the others laughed.

Meanwhile people watched and talked happily behind her, Bella cursed every second she heard them.

_'Why in the world was I nervous like hell and they are talking and laughing like that! Enough… Get your courage up and say something already! She's in front of you ready to open her door and'_it came to an end when Rosalie came to a dead stop when she saw Bella.

"Yes?" the blonde didn't know what to say.

_'Oh God… She's really beautiful in this proximity! Like a princess… No, she's a goddess… Wait I don't even know how to describe it!'_Bella squealed inwardly. But different from her inner self, the Bella in real world just stared at her and said.

"Alice called you" she said in a cold tone and blank stare.

Six people behind her had a shocked expression then rolled their eyes except Alice and Kate who slapped their forehead.

"I wonder where that came from" Christ mused.

Before anyone could reply they saw Bella with a look that said 'I messed up again' and 'Christ is going to kill me' when she looked at the frowning Christ. But then she started smirking when she saw that particular expression in Bella's face.

She walked to their direction with Rosalie in toe. Still frowning and glaring like the ice princess she is.

"Yes Alice?" ignoring the brunette beside her completely.

"I would like to invite you to my house for our project"

"But I don't…" she trailed off. Looking at her cousin who raised her eyebrows.

"Never mind, I know a certain sunny haired person who will take me there with pleasure" she sighed

"Awesome! Will this Friday be alright?"

"Sure"

"Awesome!" this time it comes from said sunny hair.

"Yeah you can thank me later cause I'm helping you go on date" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh I will dear sister" she wiggled her eyebrows.

As the blonde human walked away with Alice and Jasper, Christ and Kate trapped a certain Cullen between them.

"Hmmm… Why didn't you say anything to her?" Kate asked.

"I'm nervous"

"I can see that much" Kate shrugged.

"At least I could say three words!"

"Three stupid words" Christ pointed.

"Look, now my sister is back to her ice princess self" she continued.

"Sorry"

"Listen B… I will give you one last chance and if you destroy it again then you can say I will try my damnest to keep you away from her. She's had enough with hope and trust, but I have a feeling that you will bring her old self back so I'll give you a chance. I gave you two, and now the third one. You mess up, your out" Christ's voice was stern, her honey-brown eyes piercing through the golden eyes in front of her, her tone is cold and deathly serious. This it not the playful Christ, this is the you-mess-up-I-get-your-throat-Christ.

"I'm sorry… Whens this last chance?" Bella braced herself to look at the intimidating woman in front of her.

"Lunch time. I will set you up so that it will be just the two of you in our table, in that time you have while we get our lunch you must at least speak to her properly so there's at least friendship in you"

"That soon?" her eyes widen

"Yes or no?"

After so much silence Bella finally raised her head.

"Yes"

"Good luck then" she walked with Kate and left the brunette alone to think.

Xoxoxoxoxox

True to her words, Christ really could make it so that at lunch time it was just Bella and Alice. Then when the pixie spot a certain ice queen she got up.

"Good luck" she whispered to her sister and Bella nodded.

"Where's everyone?" the blonde human asked.

"Getting their lunch of course, I'm on my way also"

"Yeah it's pretty crowded today, guess I'll just sit then" and the pixie just smiled.

_'Good, now I have to sit with her alone'_ Rosalie thought as she sat in her usual spot beside Bella and began to eat her food.

"Umm… Hale…" Bella mentally slapped herself when she said that.

_'Well I can't call her name, I've been bitch to her these past days'_ she thought.

"Yes Cullen?" not really paying attention to the person beside her.

"I ah… I wanted to say sorry for… For my behavior this past week since we met"

Now Rosalie looked at her and Bella almost flinched when she look at that cold and emotionless face.

'_I guess they became cousin for a reason'_ Bella thought when she remembered Christ's look this morning.

"You say sorry because you want to or because our families forced you to?"

After contemplating her answer, Bella choose to tell the truth.

"Half and half. I've been on my edge since I first saw you that very first day. My family knew there was something when they looked at me but I tried to brush it off like it was nothing. Then Kate and Christ happened, your sister said that I better speak to you or I will always be at a dead end. First I didn't know what that meant, now I know" she sighed, pausing her speech.

"I've liked you from day one but I tried to dismiss it even my family knew better than that. Christ has been trying to help me, but I always messed it up. So she gave me this ultimatum that if I can't speak to you properly and that I let you down for this third time she gave me, then she would not have you near me. So yes, they are forcing me but part of me need it so I could at least apologize to you" she ended it with a sigh and turned away, she didn't dare to look at the blonds face.

"You like me?" Rosalie broke the silence between them. Bella just nodded, she didn't trust her voice right now.

"So you become all cold and always froze whenever I'm near you is your way of showing your nervous?" again she nodded.

"And this time were alone at our table is Christ doing, trying to give you your last chance?" for the third time she nodded.

"You know, you took my interest since day one. Christ said that I smile a happy smile a lot, more than what I did in a month or even a year. She really liked it that I found happiness just by looking at you, so I guess I know the reason she gave you that threat. When I look at you, sit beside you, I have this hope that you would talk to me. I'm hurt when you didn't say anything and act like I didn't exist"

"Sorry… I know 'sorry' is not enough but can you at least give me a chance so I could make amends from what I did"

"Why is my friendship mean so much to you till you lost your ability to speak?"

"I like you… Like really really like you… This is the first time I admit it out loud even for myself. I don't expect anything except that you give me chance to be your friend"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll leave you alone but I'm not gonna act all cold cause honestly that is so not me at all"

"Then I don't want to be your friend"

Bella tried her best not to show how hurt she is by that cold tone. She tries her damndest not to choke and sob when she knew the blonde acted like this because of her. And for the reply she just nodded.

Rosalie torn between satisfaction for revenge and hurt knowing she hurt the one she liked even that person tried her best not to show it. Then she added.

"I like you Isabella. Since day one. But you hurt me with the silent treatment. I know it's childish or something like that but I have my issues. I don't want to be friend because I want more, but I'm still afraid I'll raise my hopes to high then…" at that point Bella cut her off.

"I will not let you down again! I repeat that ...Again… I'm so sorry that my nerve beat me and I hurt you but please at least give me chance to fix it. I will let you set the pace for us, I just want to know you better, Rosalie" the brunette sounded so helpless.

"We'll be friends for now. I also want to get to know you better, thank you by the way. For your understanding even if you didn't know my problem"

"No, thank you for giving chance to know you"

Both of them have a soft smile and sincerity in their eyes.

"Awwww… Isn't this cute… Why didn't you suck each other face already? I don't mind"

Rosalie could feel her body heat raise, warming her cold body. Bella, if she could would put even blood in shame, but the mortified look in her face is enough to make people know that she's in the same state as Rosalie.

"CHRIST!" they both shouted it at the same time to the intruder.

"Geez how many times must I tell you that I'm just a mere human and not the chosen one… So you didn't need to shout my name like a prayer meets their God. Especially when I'm not deaf" Christ had that infamous Stellar's smirk plaster on her face. People behind her took it as a cue to sit in their respective chairs almost all at the same time.

"Hello lot!" Emmett greeted as he sat down.

"They have their truce" Kate chirped.

"So now we could go shopping together!" Alice bouncing in her chair excited.

"I found new quote for you guys it says 'I'm in blue with plue'" Jasper whispered to both women who were still frozen in their place.

"What's plue?" Tanya raised her eyebrows.

"Christ said it some kind of dog in Japanese anime" the soldier shrugged.

"Honey, are you sure your brain is functioning okay?" Kate looking at her mate, who now began to sit and eat, playfully.

"I'm sure I'm a very creative person, my darling" she grinned widely.

"So will you both be frozen forever or will you begin to talk to us?" the honey-brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

That seems to snap both girls from their blank world to real world. Both looking at their grinning family.

"You guys are unbelievable" the brunette shook her head.

"Actually it is very believable when a certain sunny haired person plans it" the blond beauty glared daggers at her cousin who just grinned even wider if that's possible.

* * *

><p><strong>For you who wondering who or what is Plue... That's a kind of animal i guess, from <span>Mashima Hiro<span>'s manga and anime. So it pretty clear Plue didn't belongs to me, so don't sue me 'kay...**

**Aside from that, I want to know about this chapter so please kindly leave you comment, idea, complain or anything you want in button below...**

**Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello people! thank you very much for your support as to make this story going strong... Thank you so very much.

And I would say that you have to deal with my grammars again since my beta is unable to edit this chapter, so please forgive me if there's mistakes in here.. (_ _)

For you whose wondering, I make my OC as a bridge for Rosalie and Bella, so yeah Christ have a big role as well in here... ;)

Now please enjoy the chapter**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RosaliePOV<strong>

'_It's been few days since that 'cafeteria incident' my sister pulled. I become closer and closer to Bella and her family. But today I will finally meet her parents as because I will come to her house for this project with Alice. Now…'_

"Rose if you spend another minute in there I'm going to kick your arse back to London!"

"Patient is a virtue my dear sister" I said patiently.

"Say a person who in…" she stop abruptly as she finally barge in and look at me.

"Bloody hell you not even dress yet! What are you doing this past hour?" she looked at me disbelieve.

"Uhm… Drees?" I said simply.

"Dress? You were getting dress in like… Forever! Just pick some jeans and T-shirt then off we go. It's not like you have first date or something!"

At that I stop dead track from whatever I was doing.

"You do? I thought you're with Bella? It never occurred in me that you like both Alice and Jasper" even I'm facing my closet, I could imagine her smirk just fine.

"No I don't like Alice or Jasper or both. They're just friend. And no, I don't have any date" I said as I turn to see her.

"Then why the hell you took it so long!" she walk through my closet, pick random clothes then gave it to me.

"Here, I'll waiting outside. If in three minutes you didn't come out I'll drag you with whatever clothes you have in!" then she storm outside.

'_Blue jeans and white T-shirt. How… simple, just like the one who picked it out'_ I shook my head.

After few minutes I walk outside as I spot Christ in phone. Probably with her girlfriend.

"Yeah it took her like an hour just to pick which clothes she wanted and I've been waiting like forever! And she not yet come out even I already help her with clothes!"

"I'm searching my jacket as someone kind enough to pick jean and T-shirt for me" I decided to step behind her.

"Hello sister, good to see you still alive and make it out! I thought get lost in that wardrobe of yours"

I could hear Kate giggling at the other end. But I choose to be the wise one and that means I didn't say anything and get in the car.

"I'll meet you in a while, see ya" I heard she said while she get in driver seat.

We drive in silent for a while. As we reached this forest Christ spoke.

"So… You and Bella?"

"No we just friend"

"For a while"

"Shut up" I glared at her

"I'm being serious in here" her tone indeed is serious one.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Here… Just pretend that you are together now" I snorted at this point but she continued like nothing happened.

"Then what will you do? I mean of course I'll be by your side as you are family and all but still"

"You have a good feeling for her aren't you?" I turn to see her.

"I am…" she whispered.

"Maybe I will let it be for while longer. I don't really know my feeling right now. I mean after we became friend and I really know her, I have this new perspective about her. It not just lust anymore, I knew there's more but"

"Insecurity or unsure?"

"Both?" I answered timidly, I myself don't know how to answer that.

"Hmmm… Just so you know that I support you whatever it is. But I think you should give her a chance when the time comes"

"I know, I want it myself…" I slumped at my seat

After that the drive was in silent until we reach the Cullen house, or mansion… seriously the house is huge. Its two stories white house with garden and all. You think that even I have a Stellar as a cousin I will used to money and wealth? No, I am so not used to that.

Before I know it, Christ park her car casually and lead me to the front door and ring the bell.

"Hello love" Kate answer after a while.

"Good evening" my cousin said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Hmmm it is indeed a good evening" she replied.

"Can I come in or should I watch you guys suck each other face before I come?"

"Hahaha please come in Rosalie, I'm sorry but it's their usual greeting so leave them be" Alice said from behind her sister.

As I come, I realized the house is indeed huge and beautiful. The wall painted in white, with lot of picture in it. The lamp gives the effect of golden and elegant to the room. I noted that there's also lot of things from abroad, mainly from Europe, as I strode to living room. In there I spot Emmett playing Wii with Jasper in this 54' TV while Bella and Tanya watch them from their couch. In a loveseat not far from it there's two couple who I assumed as Dr. Cullen and his wife, watch me and Alice.

I blush as they smile warmly at me.

'_Good God… All of them really are beautiful, and they have those golden eyes. People wouldn't believe even they say their kids are adopted'_ was my thought as they approach me.

"Hello my dear, it's good to finally meet you. My children talking a lot about you" the matriarch Cullen hugged me warmly.

"Uhm… Yeah… Good to see you… Too Mrs. Cullen" I stuttered as I don't know what to say or how to react.

"Oh please call me Esme as I know my husband will appreciate it you calling him Carlise" Esme said.

"Hello Rosalie" Dr. Cullen said as he shook my hand.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" then he raised his eyebrows.

"Carlise I mean" he smiled by that.

"Please make yourself at home. If you need anything we'll be more than glad to help you" He said then back to his post reading a book I assumed as medical book or something like that.

"Now Jazz c'mon, we should work on our project soon so Bella and Rosalie could have their date!" the pixie chirped as she bouncing up and down, excite.

I could see that Bella stop whatever she's doing in shock and I could feel my blood rush up to my face.

"W-Wh-What?" I stuttered, I could hear people snickering and muffle their laugh just fine.

"So you confuse about how to wear cause you want to impress Bella? You should just say that, I'll help you with clothes rather just a plain jeans and T-shirt" Christ put her arm around my shoulder, smirking.

"Shut up! It's not like that I…" she cut me off.

"Don't worry, I know Bella is beautiful and all. So you don't need to hide it"

"I am not!" by now I'm sure my face is bet red.

"So no hiding then. Bella please be gentle with her, she kinda inexperience with woman, but I assure you she is the wild one in bed" she winked at her, then leaving me all red as she plopped casually in floor beside Emmett and began playing with him.

"Come now, we have assignment to do" said the short pixie who still laughing with Jasper as I follow them, didn't dare to look at Bella at all.

Xoxoxoxoxox

**BellaPOV**

'_What the hell! The nerve of that sunny hair'_ I glare at my sister girlfriend who currently kicking Emmett's arse in Halo in front of me.

As if she knew I glare at her, she turn her head to face me and smirking her infamous Stellar's smirk.

"Admit it B, you want to get my sister out didn't you?" I don't know if it my hallucination or her smirk getting bigger as she looked at me.

"But…"

"Do I need to give you my ultimatum again or you want to ask her by yourself?"

"It's not like that! We agree to take slow as we just befriend this few days"

"But you stalk her just almost everyday" Christ pointed out innocently, and what I mean innocent is with that innocence face, flat child-like tone, curious puppy eyes and all.

Oh how mortified I look as my family laughing hard.

"What a strike Christ!" Tanya clutching her stomach for laughing too hard.

"Oh sissy you are so dead" Kate said beside me, patting my head like I was a kid but laughing nonetheless.

"Why you…" I glare daggers around the room.

"Anyway… I'm waiting when you will have guts to ask her out. If you need guts-boaster or ego-doping, call me" she wiggled her eyebrows and her eyes twinkling brightly.

'_I wonder how Rosalie manages to live with her'_ I mused.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**RosaliePOV**

We've been work on our project about an hour and half. As we work we didn't talk much about anything outside our duty, which I'm really glad considering the event earlier.

However since we've done it now, I don't know what to expect from them.

"So… You and Bella?" Jasper begins our so-expect-conversation.

"We're friend" I said solemnly.

"So you don't want to get things further?" Alice asked.

"We decide to take it slow even we knew the other feeling"

"Hmmm… And if she decide to ask you out?"

"I'll think about it when it happen"

"When and not if… So you pretty sure that she will ask you out, and it is just matter of time, I see?" the blonde boy smirked slightly.

"Wha… That's not what I mean!" I'm sure I have this cute pink shade in my face as Vayne and Christ so kindly put it so long ago, and currently all the Cullens agree with them.

"Hihihi it's okay… We didn't mind that we have another sister beside Christ" the black hair pixie giggled.

"Forget it, I'm not saying anything to you guys"

"I'm sure you will say something when you see our brunette sister. You girls can't seem to be quiet when you meet"

'_Kill me already!'_ was my final thought as I went to living room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

As I came downstairs I noted that Esme and Carlise was not in there. Tanya cuddled with her boyfriend as he playing PSP. Bella, Christ and Kate talking animatedly, probably about cars as that three always good and get along well when it comes to that machine.

I came closer as subtly as I could. However Kate spot me as she turn her head.

"Hey Rose please talk some sense in your girlfriend's head! She said that off-road car are better than sport car, and you know that is so not true cause off-road is so heavy, big and not elegant at all!"

'_My girlfriend? Bella? I like that sound'_

Different part, different act. Meanwhile my mind dance a happy dance and bouncing up and down like a five years old girl, my body froze in place.

"Yo Rossie? You still alive?" someone called me, I'm aware of that. But I just can't respond to it.

"I think she just so happy to become your girlfriend till she frozen to death like that?" now I snapped as I heard the-oh-so-familiar laugh of a certain Stellar echoed through the room.

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry to make you out of space like that, I'll make sure I'm not gonna do that again…" Kate tried to muffle her laugh as she stood beside me.

"For now" my sister added with smirk and Kate finally gave up stiffing her laugh. Decided to just walk away I sat down in armchair beside Bella.

"I'm sorry 'bout that" the brunette mumbled as she hide her face in between her hair. In past few days I learned that she always do those things when she's being shy or embarrass.

'_Awww she's so cute when embarrassed'_ I squealed and have this urge to just pounce and hugged her like she's a teddy bear.

"It's no problem at all. I'm used to their antics by now, in fact it's not really different of having Christ and her twin with her and Kate as I'm sure their life purpose is make my life as miserable as possible" I brushed it off even my heartbeat pick up from the enjoyment earlier.

"Still…" she insisted.

"Don't worry, you just have to get used to it"

"Yeah B, get used to us already!" Christ plopped down beside Bella, pulling the still giggling Kate to her lap. Both of us just rolled our eyes.

"So anyway, what are you talking about earlier?" I tried to change the topic.

"We debate on which between sport car and off-road car is the best" Kate said.

"And of course my cat in here prefer sport car as I do, while Bella in here as stubborn as ever choose off-road car. I know Kate said she owned Hummer but still…"

"Hummer? You owned Hummer! Which type?"

"Uhm… Hummer HX"

"What colour?" I asked more enthusiast than ever.

"Light grey with cap that could be open"

I shouted in joy and hugged Bella without thinking, ignore series of groaned come from beside this beautiful brunette.

"Ah… Sorry Bel" I smiled sheepishly after I release her.

"I-it's okay, I don't mind" she avert her eyes.

"Bet you do, you want to hug her for so long" Alice came out of nowhere with this smile of her.

"Yeah but let's face it, they're cute. And even Rosalie has this passion in off-road car. Face it Kate, we have strong opponents when it came to cars" even she said that she still grinning and those honey orbs twinkle in amusement.

"Hah! I think you just have to get her to our garage, she will love you to death after she sees your baby" Tanya said, finally include herself in our conversation.

"Shut up you guys!" Bella frowned and purse her lips. I found that gesture is so adorable and I can't help but smiled sweetly.

"Anyway we should probably go out, the night is still young for weekend" Christ suggested.

"Where?"Jasper asked from behind the pixie. I guess he always not sure what to expect from my cousin.

"Clubbing of course! Please don't expect me to drive you guys to mall, I'm not really fond of it right now"

"I love the way your brain work sister!" Emmett grinned, hugged her from behind with his infamous bear-hug.

"Why thank you brother… However I really appreciate it if you put me down before you turn my bone into jelly"

"So how we divide it? There's 8 of us" Tanya said.

"You guys could take your own car as I'm not gonna leave my baby alone, but I could take two more people if you decide to have driver instead" my sister shrugged.

"We're coming with Christ, Alice and Jasper could take Bella's car" Tanya suggested.

"It's not car, its truck!" Kate corrected it.

"Shush you… You just can't appreciate big and strong car" Bella stuck her tongue.

"That's because I'm not fond in a rough route! Watch it Rose, she will turn you into masochist" she warn me, if it not because of the glint in her eyes I might take it seriously. Oh well, it's Kate Cullen we're talking about.

As we out to garage, Kate and Christ keep grinning and exchanging glance like they could talk to each other with some kind of telepathy! As amaze as I was with their connection even it just few weeks since they first met, I was kinda curious as to what they have in their sleeve right now. Judging from others expression, I think they wondering the same thing as I am.

"You kids will going out?" I heard Esme's voice as she approach us.

"Yupz, Christ suggested we hit the club!" the massive Cullen said it too proudly I think.

"Be careful. And you guys be the gentlemen and guard the girls, okay? I will not expect less from you" Carlise warn them.

"Sure pops!" Emmett salute him.

"I'm just curious is Christ is one of the 'guy' or she is a 'girl'? Since I think she is capable to take down a guy or two"

"I could be whoever and whatever my girl needs me to be" she winked at Kate who grinned widely.

"And yes Jazz, I master few of martial arts don't worry 'bout it"

"We need to talk later" the blonde guy smirk. Yeah, they really get along well when it comes to history and art of defense. Stellar always get along with everybody, I knew it all along as it comes like their second nature, so I just rolled my eyes when I saw the smirking Christ head to her car.

Then when I walk outside I spot this Hummer we're talking earlier. My jaw dropped and I'm afraid that my eyes will out of its socket.

"Bloody hell Bella that's a fucking car you have in there!" I walked with my mouth still agape in amazement.

"I figure that much since you really excite back then" she chuckled slightly.

"Now hop off will ya?" she offered the passenger seat.

"Yeah Rosalie, hop off! Don't ogle the car and the owner at the same time, it's unbecoming" Emmett guffaw. I'm sure my face is red as I hopped to the seat, but seeing Bella smile sweetly I can't help but return the gesture.

"Ready?" that sunny hair shouted from her car.

"Yupz!" she replied and gave Christ thumb up.

"Don't come home too late" Esme remind.

"D'accord Esme!" my cousin said casually then drove off as we follow her through the forest.

* * *

><p>If you have any opinion, critic or idea please review to me...<p>

Im waiting for the review guys...

Thank you for read this story


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello again! I know it's fast since the last update but after this prepare for a long update as school will start and I'm sure as hell I will be busy as hell muahahahaha XD

Now I want to say thank you so very much for whoever it is to read my story, review, put it in their favorite or alert list! Thank you people! XD

Now please enjoy the chapter, in this chapter you will finally see Christ's break down a bit from her usual cheerfulness and you will see Bella's declaration about Rosalie.

But dont raise your hope too much, it's unhealthy XD

And another warning is I dont use beta, so I apologize if somethings wrong in here which undoubtedly there will be! I hope you guys found it in your heart to forgive me

Now Enjoy People!

* * *

><p><strong>NormalPOV<strong>

The night is still young and the moon shone brightly as our favorite youngsters driving to this club in Seattle. Through their drive meanwhile Rosalie spoke animatedly with Emmett and Tanya about nothing and everything, Bella just drove quietly in her place and lay a comment here and there. The blonde Hale tried to include her into their conversation and it worked just once when Rosalie asked and talk about cars in general or when she admitted liking off-road car rather than sport one.

As they arrived at this club called 'Royal Tempts' Bella being the gentleman she is, opened the door for Rosalie and smiled sheepishly. Rosalie return the gesture as her cheek had this pink colour in it. Somewhere behind them they could heard wolf whistle and snickered, but they could care less.

"Royal Tempts?" Rosalie raised her eyebrows at her cousin. Christ just smiled widely with this glint in her eyes.

"Leave it to you to find such a stupid place with stupid name like this" she shook her head then walk away, ignoring the smirk she receive from the yellow-blonde girl.

"Yes?" the blonde human said as she being sandwich by Tanya an Alice.

"I think your statement about 'take it slow' is out of the window. I mean you girls practically ogle each other since day one and act all shy when you meet! Just go on date already" the strawberry-blond hair vampire shook her head but grinning widely nonetheless.

"What?" the human cheek become redder.

"You know what I meant!" Tanya pointed out

"C'mon, we should go inside before your cousin go all berserk when she realize we kidnap you" the pixie giggling as she dragged the human inside. Successfully end the conversation, much to the blonde relief.

As they came inside, all of them stare in awe when they looked around. It is not like this entire club that full of people, dim light, smoke and such. It is rather elegant club with place that divided in three. The dance floor with dim light, the stool, bar or couch in corner have a bit bright light but still could be set freely by self and in second floor is the brighter one as people gambling and play poker in there, it's kind of mini casino in there. And what surprised them most is that this is a mix club.

"Whoa… Rosalie right, leave it to you to find a place like this" Jasper shook his head in amusement.

"How'd you found it?" Kate asked curiously.

"I'll tell ya later after we sit" Christ lead the way with grin plastered in her face.

"So?" they waited expectantly.

"C! Long time no see honey" came a sound from the corner of their couch before Christ could open her mouth

"Matt! Good to see you again, been so long indeed" Christ hugged this guy as she greeted him.

"How's ya been cutie!" this black hair guy smiled broadly at her.

This guy stood 6.7' with toned muscles. His skin is slightly tan that kinda match his light brown eyes and he has three piercing above his left eyebrow. His smile is broad and kind one that seems always plastered in his face. He also has this cool and calm aura in his surroundings.

"I'm great. This is my friends and Rosalie, remember my cousin I told you?"

"Ah that one from UK?"

"She live in Forks now and so do I"

"How 'bout Vegas?"

"Still in touch of course and business is awesome" Christ winked at him.

"Hah, I bet! Why didn't you introduce your friend in here?" he looked at them one by one.

"Right, this is Emmett, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Kate, Bella and Rosalie" she introduced.

"Hello lot, take it easy in here and order whatever you want. The bills' in moi, especially you princess'" Matt winked at Kate and Bella.

"Watch it Matt, Bella taken by Rossie in there"

"Really?" he looked at both woman who look anywhere except each other.

"N-no… We just friend" the brunette said.

"Well every couple always start with friend and end with sex" he shrugged off, obtain giggle and snicker from others.

"How's 'bout ya sweetie? Also taken?" he looked at Kate expectantly and the blonde just smile sweetly.

"Matt people in here all taken. Tanya and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, my sister and Bella, got the hint?"

"Got it! That mean this Kate is alone" his smile getting wider if that's possible. Making they laughed hard and Christ groaned loudly.

"You really…"

"So if you didn't have a plan…" he began, ignoring the groan or words from beside him.

"Stop right there or you will lose a certain part of your body" hearing that cold tone from his side, he turn to see Christ fierce eyes bore to his own.

"Uhm… Christ… Don't tell me…" at this point Matt has cold sweats down to his face. The vampires could hear his heartbeat increase rapidly.

"She's my girl, my girlfriend! If you or people in here touch what is mine, I swear you'll regret the day you were born" all of them could see the glint in her eyes that's so fierce and cold. They damn sure if look could kill, Matt will be corpse by now.

"S-sure… I'll tell my man to guard her. No man or woman will touch her or lust her, I swear. And I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know and…"

"It's okay, you learn your place now. I'll tell them myself and get us some drinks" by now her tone and eyes back to normal again.

"I'm so sorry about that! Why didn't you tell me that you're taken? By Christ Stellar no less! The reason I don't know is because she never have steady relationship" he said after Christ is gone.

"I don't know. I'm used to be the object of lust and stare as I always the single one in family so I just want to have fun like always"

"You have fun by killing other? Are you mad? You are her girlfriend and I flirt with you! She damn near killing me because of that. Hell, she even could care less when I lust on Bella who is her sister's girlfriend!"

"She's not" Rosalie muttered, even Matt can't heard that the vampires could hear it just fine, much to their amusement except Bella who will put tomato in shame if she could blush.

"So please tell me that you know about this? I can take it if you want to look at her when she's angry, if my life not in line I will say that she's so fuckin' sexy when mad"

"Actually Rosalie kinda told us about her protectiveness and possessiveness but it's the first time she truly show it, by jealousy no less" Kate shook her head with smiled plastered on her face.

"Y'know, you lucky you have her. Even you didn't need her protection or whatsoever, it is her nature to do it. Many will kill to be in your position" at this Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Guess I got the jackpot then" the blonde vampire grinned.

"Who's got the jackpot?" their topic of discussion came with beers, wines, vodkas, and martinis.

"Whoa C you just 8 people and you brought drinks for 20!" Matt exclaimed.

"I don't know who likes what so I just brought what I think is good for tonight" she brushed it off.

"Oh well, I gotta go. Please enjoy your stay in here, and remember that all the tabs is in me" he winked and left.

"So tell us who is he?" Rosalie asked.

"Some friend of mine. I helped him with his debt and suggest him to open mix club since he's bi and I know the prospect is good in Vegas, but instead he open it in here. He didn't take it kindly and want to return his debt when the club in huge success but I don't want it. However he insists, damn that man could be stubborn as hell" they snickered at this point.

"Anyway, I became the smart one and give him that casino upstairs. Say I invest in him with that casino and every year he must pay half of money he got from the casino"

"For a eighteen years old you damn good at making money" Alice laughed.

"Oh believe me, you just know the surface" her cousin rolled her eyes.

"So there's still a lot I don't know 'bout you then?" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Yes and I don't know you that much anyway, so we're even" she winked.

"Toast, hope we could know everything about our new found friendship" Christ offered.

"Cheers" they all said at the same time.

Kate while she have this smile and talk happily with her girlfriend, she knew soon or later she must tell her about her secret. And if after that Christ prefers to stay away and leave her she will accept. At the thought of the love of her life leaving, made her sad and all of her insecurity after all this time rush back to her mind even she tried to bury it deep inside.

"Alice said it'll be fine, don't worry too much" the soldier said in vampire speed.

"I'll try, thanks by the way" the blonde replied.

As she returned her full attention toward her lover, she saw something flicked in her eyes. So subtle that she didn't even know how she spotted it.

"Wanna dance?" her girl offered.

"Sure" Kate tried to dismiss earlier event as she didn't want it ruined the night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**ChristPOV**

I always think that Kate should know by now I'm not like most people. I know something about the toast I made had this certain effect on her. She kinda off for a second earlier and so do Jasper and Alice, it's like they could communicate with eyes contact or something like that. But I'm not one to pry with it, I have my secret and in meantime I will tell her, not now though.

I think it's a good sign that when I want a good slow dance so we could talk, the DJ gave a good music for us. I rest my arms in her waist and she encircle my neck in return.

"Hey" I began softly as I rest my forehead against hers.

"Hmmm" was her replied as she closed her eyes. She really enjoying this dance as much as me it seem.

"I just want you to know that I also have secret that I not yet tell you, even Rosalie didn't know all of me. It's kind of Stellar things to keep something just between them" by now she open her eyes slowly.

Her topaz eyes meets my honey ones.

"Christ…"

"I know you have something that you want to tell me but you scare of my reaction. I could see it in your eyes, so don't you dare deny it" I added the last part when I sense she will answer with her excuses.

"What I try to say is, I know we know each other not long and there's still something that we rather keep to ourselves. However, if you want to confide your secret in me or you just need someone to talk whatever bizarre the topic is I promise you I always be there for you. No need to trust me but you must know that what I say is what I do, that's Stellar for you. We have too much pride to betray our own words"

As I finished my speech, something changed in her eyes. She has this glint of fear, sad, happy, safety and mostly love. Love huh? I know she say 'I love you' many time but I never say it back. I want she to be honest with me and trust me completely before I give her thing that even I never knew I posses before I meet her.

"I love you Christ, never doubt that. I just need time, I… I know you're a trustworthy person, I know I could trust you completely, it is me I didn't trust"

"It's okay, we need time. We all need it. However, I want tonight be as joyous as possible without this little thing disturb us" I kissed her softly.

"I love you" she trembled and her eyes kind of watery like she want to cry. I wish she knew how much it broke me and shatter my heart, looking at her so fragile and sad. I know I'm being sappy but I can't help it! I care for her too deep to see her sad.

"Kate… Cathrine…" I spoke slowly and I continue when I'm sure I have her attention.

"It's okay honey… Please don't be sad, that's the last thing I want you to be" at that she smile her beautiful smile at me.

"That's my girl! Enough with this okay, we'll continue latter" I said as I sway with her in more upbeat music.

**BellaPOV**

First time crisis from the oh-so-lovey-witty-dovey couple. I kind of feel sympathy with them, they indeed a lovely couple. And I don't know Christ have that soft spot.

Geez that woman have so many layers when it come to her emotion!

'_O-oh… Why that sunny hair smirking at me?'_ was my thought, Rosalie kind rub of me these few days, as I watched them walk to our table.

Then she sat beside me, ignoring the curious glance her cousin throw at her from my other side.

"Ask her to dance" she whispered.

My eyes gone wide at that.

'_God she really a creepy person'_ I shudder slightly.

"Uhm… What do you mean?"

"Want to dance with me? That's what I mean Isabella, do I need to spell every word of it?"

'_Now what's she has up her sleeve?'_ I want to make an excuse about a protective Kate, but apparently she just giggled beside her girlfriend which means she's okay with me dancing with her mate. Damn shit!

"Now what?" as I reach the dance floor with her. I could see Rosalie frowning from behind Christ, it's good that Kate keep her company I guess.

She still smirking, and I don't like it even slight a bit.

"Do I need to give you my ultimatum again so you ask her on date?" she said, smirking.

"What!" bless that blast music, my shouted just be heard by this person in front of me.

And the vampires that is my family...

"Your family and I kind of itching to have you guys together. Enough with this cat and mouse, become tiger instead and be brave so your prey will keep eyes on you only"

Oh how I would do anything to wipe her smirk off her face.

"Please, we just be friends in like what? A week?"

"I asked Kate on date even I didn't know her and now we're a happy couple" she shrugged.

"That's you and not me!"

"And the different between us is?"

"You more forward and I more backward?" I offered

"Non… I have guts and you need guts-boaster" she grinned.

"What's the different then?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"The sentence?"

"Why I have an in-laws like you" for the second time I sighed in exasperation.

"You actually lucky to have in-laws like her, she could give you the" I heard Emmett said as he dance right beside us with Tanya, but I cut off before he finished.

"Guts-boaster I know, please don't repeat it again" I rolled her eyes and the three of them laughed at that.

"So when and where?" Christ smirking

"Please we just…"

"When and where?" tired of them, I finally surrender.

"I'll see if I could as her next weekend at school" needless to say that trio in dance floor grins widely. I am sure as hell my other siblings in booth have to suppress grins of their own.

"Then please excuse moi, I have girlfriend to dance to" she smirked.

I really really in need for guts-boaster or ego-dopping or whatever the name is! I ruffled my hair in frustration...

* * *

><p>Now how is it people? Is it bad? Or good? Or what?<p>

And please if you have an idea for next chapter or for whatever you want to happen in here, just review...

I'll see what I can do with that...

Please review...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** hey people... bless me since i found a time to write this chapter... Since I enjoy this story so much ^^

and for you who is read this story... thank you so much

For **Matthias Stormcrow 22** who is read and review every chapter, i want to say thank you so very much ^^

Now please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>KatePOV<strong>

This week can't get any faster than it already is.

It's been five days since our talk in the bar. Ever since then neither Christ nor I ever brought it back. We date as normal, do something normal, it feels like that conversation never happen in the first place and that's what scare me the most. It seems that she knew my secret but she let it pass till I talk about it.

I've been trying to hide this feeling about us but it seems Christ know what it is. When we completely alone, and I mean alone without my family near me to eavesdrops our conversation, she always ask me if I alright or if there's something bothering me.

Sometime I almost sure she's a vampire with mind-reading power…

'_Well maybe she is if she becomes one'_ was my thought before the teacher asked me to answer his question.

'_Right… I'm still in class'_ I rolled my eyes before answering the question with ease.

"You seem out of space lately, is this about Christ?" Bella asked when I'm back in my seat.

"Yeah…" I answer absentmindedly…

"About your conversation the other day?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you answer me with anything except 'yeah'?" and I sighed

"Ever since our conversation at the bar, we become more open to each other. We talk about many thing and even some of her family secret and her business with her sister and sister-in-law. I also told her about me and my life before I meet her, how I have more than my fair share for men and how I used to have affairs with women as well. I even told her almost every detail of my life, even Sasha and how I meet the Denali, minus vampire detail of course"

"So that's why you guys always gone whenever school is over? So you will have privacy for your conversation?" I heard Tanya voice just fine even we're in the opposite place of the buildings.

"Maybe… You guys know my history so I don't see the problem if you hear us, but she need her space so maybe that's why she always ask me to come along with her"

"Wait… It's not you who initiate that segregation?" Emmett asked.

"That's weird. It's like she knew we could hear you when we in the same place" Jasper's voice came along this time.

"I don't know, honestly… She scare me, I'm scare of myself, I scare of her reaction and I can't even imagine my life without her if she decide to end it with me" I sighed.

"What about Carlise and Esme?" Tanya asked warily

"They're fine if I decide to tell her about our family as long as she keeps it secret and so do Irina, Carmen and Elazar. In fact, all of them seem genuinely happy for me"

"Maybe you should talk to her about it, about us. Mom and Dad gave you their blessing, Alice also said it would be alright and if I didn't know any better I will think that she already know about us being vampire" Bella told me.

"I can't believe we discuss this and we didn't even in the same room" I sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry too much about it, I already see what's coming and if you do it right then anything will be alright" finally that pixie chirped in a sing-a-song voice.

"And how I do it right?"

"When the time come you will know" she said solemnly even I'm sure there's this wicked smile plastered in her face.

Xoxoxoxoxox

I left the class with Bella together and we're in our way to canteen as I spot my girlfriend out from girl's locker room. She smirk her infamous smirk as she spotted me. But before I could say anything Bella grabbed her and drag her back to locker room.

I also came in and closed the door as she said.

"I need your guts-boaster and brain!" that's received a confuse looks from both of us.

"I ah… I was planning on asking Rosalie to…" she trail off and I'm sure both me and Christ have this matching smirk in our face.

"Date?" both of us said in unison.

"Yes… A date" I'm sure if Bella could blush she will.

"Well hun, what you have in mind?" Christ asked.

"I want it to be something unforgettable, something she will remember and I want it to be romantic but not sappy. Preferably something she like but we could enjoy it together" my sister rambled.

"And no, not sex!" she raised her finger and has this stern face when she looked at Christ's mischievous smirk.

"But you guys will enjoy it so much, I'm sure of it" my girl state innocently and that's all I have not too laugh my arse off.

"Shut up! I'm being serious and nervous in here!" she pouted

"Alright alright… Rose like to stargazing, in her house in Sussex there's plenty of stars that could be seen even when it still evening. She said it calm her down and a nice gateway from everything that is happening. Lately I found a clearing near your house for my gateway with Kate, she will lead you there and I know from the fact that the night would be awesome and there's lot of starts at night. You could have picnic and I'm sure dinner in there would be magnifiques"

'_When did she come up with that?'_ I thought with proud and amusement.

Then I realize Bella staring at me as if asking for permission about our clearing.

"I'll lead you there after school today" I nodded.

"Thank you! Both of you!" she hugged us.

"Now when do you plan to ask her?" I said.

"That's why I need Christ's guts-boaster since she already leaned me her brain. I didn't even know how to form the word! Met her this morning and I can't say it, so I just say 'I need to go to loo, have a tissue?' and she smiled as she handed me one then I forgot to get to loo because I just stare openly at her" and we both laughed at that.

"Nice move sissy!" Christ gave her thumb up.

"Shut up!" she stormed out like a petulant kid and we just laughed our arse off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**BellaPOV**

_'The nerve that two had! Seriously and that sunny hair want me to ask her sister to date! Now that I plan on it she laughing for my stupidity!'_ I move as fast as I could and I didn't even realize I bumped into someone.

"Ouch! What's wrong Bella? You seem in a hurry?" and that melodious voice brought me into real world.

"Rose! I am so sorry, are you okay?" I helped her stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine… what's wrong?" she asked me with worry looks.

"Your cousin and her girlfriend make fun of me when I told them I didn't know how to ask you to a date" I blurted it out even before I realize what I'm saying. I clamped my mouth the second I realized it.

"Excuse me?" she arched an eyebrow and smirked at me.

I sighed and just say it again.

"I'm asking Christ for that guts-boaster since I want to take you to dinner this Friday if that's okay with you?" I sighed.

"You asked me for a date?"

"Yes" I said in a hopeless tone.

"I would love to Bella" her smile is so bright that I'm sure it lit up the room.

I also distinctly hear laughter from behind us.

"Good job sister!" Kate slapped my back side.

"Spontaneous is always a good thing, right?" Christ also slapped me in the same spot as Kate.

And they left us alone

"Sorry for that" I mumbled.

"It's okay… They always like that"

"I know but it just…" she stopped me from rambling with her finger.

"Kate is your cousin and so do Christ for me. Nothing to be sorry since they both family and we really need to get used to that before we gone mad" she smiled.

"Yeah" even I say that I'm sure I will blush prettily if I could.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Here's our new couple that we've been dying for!" that sunny hair said and all people in our table laughing their arse off.

"Why you…" Rosalie glared dagger at her cousin and stalk over her, literally…

"Oi you'll thank me later hun, don't fret" she smirking.

"I think not" still glaring at her but sits nonetheless.

"Now Bella…" Christ began when I sat beside her cousin.

"I don't have to warn you about the consequence if you date my sister right?" she said

"Yes, you pretty much streak me to be a person who will hurt me badly if I hurt your family" I said seriously.

"Then you do have a good memory. And no I promise you I will not hurt you" she smirked.

That earned a confuse look from all of us, even Kate and Rosalie look at her like she grown third head.

"I promise you I will raise hell for you" ignored us and still smirking but now there's this underlying tone that force me to believe what she said. So I just nodded.

That's how the day goes for the rest. I talk about more personal matter and how my life before, and of course minus that vamps detail and how I becomes one

Xoxoxoxoxox

After school both of Kate and I didn't go home. Instead we go to see the clearing we've been talking about for my first date with Rosalie.

I'm sure my heart will beating like mad because of nervousness if I'm still human at the prospect of my date with her.

When we got there I could see why Christ found it perfect for our date. This is a meadow with lot of beautiful flowers here and there, there are trees surrounding us as well.

"This is beautiful" I whispered.

"At night the sky will full of stars, we sometimes came here when the sky dark" Kate smiled at the thought.

"I owe both of you for this place" I hugged her.

"Just don't get used with it" she joked.

"Nah… I'll fine our own place later, but this is truly beautiful. That girl of yours is truly something" I released her.

"Yeah" her smile faltered a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"About me being vampire. I just don't know how I bring it up, I know she knew something wasn't right, and I know that she let me set my pace to tell her about my secret" she sighed.

"Maybe she already knew about it?"

"And why didn't she confront me?"

"You said it yourself, she want you to be ready"

"I'm planning on telling her but I don't know how to bring it up"

"Just blurt it out like when I told Rose this morning" and she gives me this look that say 'you're insane'

"What? I'm sure Christ said that spontan is good" I said as innocent as possible.

"I guess, wish me luck… I plan to tell her when you go on date with Rosalie"

"In her home?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure it'll be alright" I put a reassuring smile and she returned the gesture by hugging me

"Thank you sister"

* * *

><p>How is it? If you want to critics me or have opinion please hits the review button below.<p>

And maybe you have an idea for next chapter? Let me know about it in review, I'll see what I can do about it

Thank you for reading it


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**Ah... Hello people, thank you for waiting this chapter. I brought this new chapter with little lemons XD

This is the first time I write lemons, so please forgive me if it's kind of awkward.

And I want to say thank you for my reader and people who review...

Now please enjoy XD

* * *

><p><strong>NormalPOV<strong>

The week came so fast for Kate's liking as she didn't know yet what to do as she paced back and forth in her room.

"Kate! We're going in like ten minutes!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Comin'!" she sighed as she grabbed her bag.

'_This is stupid! I'm a vampire and I was nervous as hell about tonight!'_ she thought.

Down there she met all of her family, including the nervous Bella.

"So?" Kate asked

"So? Today I will go on date and you think I'm not nervous!" she all but yelled

"No" Kate said and Bella just glared at her sister

"Well, I'm not" and her glared fiercer than before

"Okay okay I kind of nervous at first" Kate sighed

"You'll do fine with wooing her, B" Emmett laughing

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, it's not like that she can resist you or something" Tanya giggled.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The day past without accident and both vampires seems nervous as hell with their plan about the night.

"Okay…" Kate began as she drives with Bella toward their respective girl's house.

"You will tell Christ about us and I will go on date with Rose" Bella finished with this hint of nervous.

"What if she can't accept it? What if she breaks up with me? What if she can't keep secret? What if…" the blonde vampire began her rambles until Bella put her hand on her mouth

"If she love you, I mean truly love you, she will accept you and keep it secret. And if she indeed breaks up with you, I'm sure as hell she will still keep it secret. She's a Stellar, and they have too much pride to break their own promise" Bella said and Kate just nodded.

"And your date?" Kate asked when she could speak again.

"Please don't remind me about that… I will figure out how when the time is come" the brunette groaned.

"Well it's now then" the other vampire said as she pulled up to driveway and Bella just sighed.

Both girls get out from the car and walked toward the door with as much courage they could muster as possible.

"Here we go" Bella said before she knocked the door.

Few second later a very beautiful Rosalie with her tight blue shirt and skirt that stop just above her knees, came to open the door. Looking at her, Bella's jaw dropped.

'_Shit! She's beautiful, not that she didn't normally but this…'_ was all she could thought as she looked at her date.

"Hey Bella, Kate, come in" she said as she gestured them to go inside

"Thank you Rosalie" Kate said with smiled even she inwardly laughed at the priceless face of Bella

"Bella?" Rosalie asked and that melodic voice was all it needed to snap the brunette vampire from her dazed.

"Yeah… Sure" she said as she followed Rosalie inside.

While waiting for her date, Bella sat uncomfortably in living room because first, she's nervous and second, she must face the cuddly-lovey-happy couple in front of her doing this kissy kissy and that touchy touchy.

"Gals can't ya wait till I'm outta here?" Bella groaned

"What can I do? I miss my girl" Christ smirked at her

"Yeah sure you miss her, even you just meet her like few hours ago" Bella rolled her eyes

Before Christ could retort, Rosalie came down with her dark jacket and heels to complete her already sexy outfit.

"Ready?" she asked Bella who just sit there like a statue

"Umh… Yeah sure" she said as she lead the way to the car and mouthing 'wish me luck' to both Christ and Kate who gave her thumb ups.

Xoxoxoxox

**KatePOV**

After they left, my nervousness and fear started to pick up again. And this time I really really afraid of the outcome. Seriously, I don't know what to expect from Christ. She just seems a bit, nah scratch that, she's so extraordinary and so unusual. And that's what made me love her and fear her at the same time.

"So… I bet you in here to talk?" she asked me and I just nodded.

"What about?" and I just sighed.

"My secret" I began weakly.

"Huh? Your secret?" she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Umh yeah… I mean have you ever wondering why me and my family is so pale? And why I have golden eyes? Or why our skin is so cold?" I asked her

"So the point is?" she said, I think she's avoiding my question or maybe it just me.

"I ah… Um…"

"Kate… I will not run away even what you will tell me is the most bizarre things in the world" she said with this soft voice that I know it's only for me.

"But… I love you and I'm afraid if I tell you then…"

"You already make me wondering with your question earlier, what's the point of back away now?" yeah I know, that was a weird way to assure people but that's what she is and I love it

"Well ah… I ah… I'm a vampire" I said simply since I don't think it's good if I beating around the bush.

And there's a silence.

'_God… Please don't make her break up with me…'_ I prayed

Still silence

'_God… its okay if she breaks up with me but please don't make her hate me… At least let us befriend'_ I prayed again.

Okay this silence is eating me out.

"Christ…" I began slowly as I can't stand the silence she's putting us.

"Well that's… Interesting"

Oh God… She thought I was joking with her

"Christ I'm serious in here!"

"I know"

"But you… Wait… You knew?" now I'm really curious as to how she know about it.

"Cold skin and beautiful, flawless skin is something human can't afford. So I know you're not a human" she shrugged like nothing major happen.

"How long did you know about this?"

"Let just say… I know there's vampire in this world long time ago, but this is the first time I date a vampire" she smirked.

"And you still stick together with me? And more importantly you never confront me about this?" I asked incredulously.

"I have my own secret and you have yours, I just want to let you set your own pace to let me know about it" she said and I my jaw dropped.

There's silence for like few minutes before I snapped out of my trance.

"So… It's okay if you dating a vampire?" I asked, still afraid of what she have in mind even she already knew who am I.

She didn't answer for a while and my fear increase with each minute passed and then she kissed me softly. I can't help but shocked at that.

"Why would I have problem dating a beautiful girl like you? I will never break up with you just because of this stupid species thing, and I don't think I can move on with my life if you leave me" she said with a smile.

My God… did she just told me a confession, I know it's not love confession but it still a confession of how much she care about me.

"I love you… I love you… I love you!" I said while hugging her or rather jumped on her, not too hard as to crush her bone, but still...

Christ laughed at my outburst.

"You know… I'm just a mere human so please don't crush my poor bone okay" she giggled while kissing my hair softly.

"But I'm sooo happy! I thought you will leave me and never want to do anything with me" I sobbed, both from happiness and relief.

"Hey… I will never leave you, I promise you that much" she said softly.

That's when I realized that she promised me. She promised me she will never leave me. I looked up at her and asked if what I heard is true or it just my imagination. Her sincere eyes and that soft smile she only show when we completely alone is enough to made me know I didn't imagining things.

"You… Christ you just…"

"Yes, I promised you I will never leave you. I love you Katherine, and I know for sure our love is something to keep and not just a high school crush"

"Oh Christ" I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but I just want to make sure you trust me enough to tell me your secret before I tell you my feeling"

"It's okay… I love you Christ" I said with smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxox

**NormalPOV**

Few moments later after Kate confession about her nature they cuddle in living room, watching movies and do some talking.

"So you drink animal's blood instead of human?" Christ asked

"Yeah at first I drank human blood but when we met Sasha she teaches us about this art of sex and when we met Carlise we knew about animal blood so we decided not to drink human blood. In past sometime we still did it, but now it's been a while since we drink human's blood" Kate explained as she nuzzled Christ's neck.

"But you have a perfect control, right?"

"Yes I have, I wouldn't dream to hurt you Christ" the blonde vampire said with this worried in her voice.

"No no that's not what I mean. I mean if you have sex then you can't control your feeling and body but you said it earlier that you and the Denali, except Carmen and Elazar, are a succubus and have sex so many times with human. So if you didn't drink their blood while having sex, then your control must be good enough" Christ stated when she sensing her girlfriend discomfort.

"Umh yeah I guess" not knowing how to react

"I see…" the human smirked at her.

"I really don't know what to expect from you" Kate raised an eyebrow

Christ didn't speak to her, instead she just kissed her hard. Kate, who is surprised by the action, froze for a moment and then returned the kiss with the same passion.

They kissed hungrily with as much passion as they could muster. Kate open her mouth slightly as Christ bite her bottom lips, and waste no time to shove her tongue inside her mouth. Kate pressing their tongue together and they dance in harmony, fire and ice, before they battle for dominance. Christ pulled away to breath after 10 minutes in a heated kiss. Kate, never want to let her go, attacking her neck.

"Kate…" Christ moaned as she bit her neck lightly.

"Do you know how good you smell to me?" she said in a husky voice

"Do you know how sexy your voice to me now?" Christ moaned as Kate grabbed her breast while still attacking her neck.

Kate trailed kisses as she moved downward to her collarbone. Christ entangled her fingers to her girlfriend golden mane. But then Kate stopped.

"Kate?" still breathless

"I can't do this… I mean… if I do more than this I can't stop and I don't know if…" Kate rambled but then cut off with a soft lips pressed on her.

"I would like to make love to you… I love you Kate" Christ said softly.

"You sure?" Kate asked, still not believing her.

Without a word Christ stood and stripped her shirt and pants slowly. As she standing bare with only her dark red bra and matching lacy panties, she smiled seductively at her girlfriend then walked toward her room with natural sway on her hips.

Kate, who saw the entire show, was stunned and had her mouth open. As she heard the door had been slam shut, she snapped.

'_Oh God… That girl would be the death of me'_ she thought while sprinting toward the door.

"Oh… I love vampire speed" Christ smirked as she laid in the middle of the bed with this sexy pose. Kate was practically pounced her.

"My my… Too eager are we?" Christ gave her the infamous Stellar smirk and been reward with Kate lavished her breast hungrily.

"Oh Lord…" she moaned as Kate continue on sucking her breast through her bra.

The blonde vampire then lift up and trailed kisses in her collarbone, neck, throat, and jaw then stopped at her ear

"You look hot as hell in dark red" she bit her earlobe which reward by a whimper.

"But I like it more if you bare" she whispered again then kissed her hard.

Christ arched her back while kissing Kate, so she could get rid of her bra and after successfully tossed her bra aside, she broke the kiss.

"Well…" she asked her vampire girlfriend

"Much better" Kate eyes glazed with lust, desire, but mostly with love.

But before she could dive into that mouth watering breast, her girl stopped her.

"No, strip, now" Christ said breathless.

Katherine Denali is not someone who you have to tell twice when it come to the art of sex, especially if the one who want the show is her mate, she will obey her with pleasure. So strip she did. She slowly took off her shirt until she stood with her purple lacy bra and jeans. She stood there for a while until she slowly unzipped her jeans and when she took off her pants, she make sure to bent down as to gave Christ a nice show of her cleavage.

The blonde human eyes was fill with lust and desire as she looked at her girlfriend and she know by the fact that she was beyond wet by now, the fact that her girlfriend could smell her arousal make her more turn on than ever.

"Your underwear love" Christ said with husky voice, she didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

Kate just smile and bent down to unclasp her bra. She stood again and let it down slowly as too tease the girl in front of her. After tossing it somewhere, she turned around so her back was facing Christ. Slowly but surely she took off her matching panties while at the same time gave the human a nice view of her bum.

"God woman I know as well as you do that I'm beyond wet right now!" Christ groaned then get off the bed and practically pounced on her and ravished Kate's already hard nipple while her hand play with the others.

Kate gasped at that and moaned when Christ's hot mouth engulfed her already erect nipple. The action was going for about few minutes then Christ bit Kate's neck hard, making her moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Oh God… Christ" Kate said in between panting, and Christ just continue to sucking and biting her neck.

"Christ… That will…" Kate still panting and breathless even she basically doesn't need to breath.

"Leave hickey… You're mine, I can't mark you properly yet. But I want the world to know that you are mine!" Christ bit as hard as she could that was reward by a loud moan came from the girl beneath her.

"Yours… Always…" she said as she looked into Christ's eyes, which made her smiled widely.

Christ then moved southward, trailing kiss and bit here and there, until she reached Kate's most intimate part.

"Kate… You're sooo wet and your smell is divine" Christ moaned.

"Christ…"Kate whimpered when she felt Christ's nose trailing her inner thighs and she left wet kisses here and there.

"I want you… I want to eat you right now" Christ said and her hot breath caresses Kate's wet pussy, making her groaned.

"I want you too, Christ" Kate whispered.

Christ locked eyes with this vampire beneath her, and then she turned around so her thigh was straddling Kate's face. Kate was moaning with the view the other girl gave her and started licking her wet pussy greedily. Christ moaning loudly and started to mimicked the action. She licked and bit it until she found her entrance then shoved two fingers inside of her. Kate was moaning loudly as she felt Christ fingering her hard and fast while sucking her clit, the sensation of Christ's wet pussy above her and dripping like no other only made it worst, or better.

Kate's moaned was only adding more vibrate on Christ's clit which made her light head and keep going with task in hand. Not wanting to take it all, Kate shoved her tongue inside of Christ and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

They both keep doing it until both reach their climax at the same time while screaming each other names.

After a while Christ laid on her back still panting and Kate position herself beside her girlfriend and then nuzzled her neck lazily.

"That was great… Never have it like that" Christ said, broke the silence.

"Me too… It's awesome" Kate sighed

"I love you Kate"

"I love you Christ" Kate smiled and bit her neck then sucked it, leaving a mark.

"Since I can't mark you properly now, i want the world to know that you are mine" Kate said and before Christ could said anything, her mouth is full with this soft, cold lips she love very much.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

While the other two having fun in Stellar-Hale house, Bella was nervous as hell as she lead Rosalie to the clearing.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked

"You will see, we almost there" the brunette said.

Then five minutes later they arrived at the clearing. Rosalie was mouth agape at the sight in front of her. There's this meadow with flower, and there's this basket full of food that had been set up with a sheet in middle of the meadow. And what make it more romantic is that the stars was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating their first date with romantic atmosphere.

"My… Bella… This is… This is beautiful" Rosalie turned around and hugged her tightly

"Thank you" she whispered

"No need, it's actually Christ's idea and this is their place. They lend us this place for our first date" Bella said as she hugged her back.

"But it still perfect, and remind me to tell them thank you later" she kissed Bella's cheek which would make her blush if she could.

"Sure, come here" the vampire said as she lead her to the picnic basket.

They sat in there for awhile, just basking in each other presence. Then Bella offered the food which the blonde took gladly and started to eat, while both talking.

"Hey, this is good" Rosalie said while holding the chocolate cupcake.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Where'd you get it?"

"Umh… Mom helped me make it"

"You bake this?"

"Eh… Yeah…"

"This is delicious, thank you" Rosalie smiled at her

"No problem, Christ gave that idea as well"

"That cousin of mine really have a romantic side on her, or is it just you that is hopeless?" she smirked.

"Hey! I'm the one that come up about the idea, but I just don't know what you like and good place around here!" Bella pouted

'_Oh my she's so cute I could kiss her right now! Okay, calm down Hale… You'll scare her'_ Rosalie thought as she looked at the pouting brunette.

"I believe you Belle" the blonde human smiled softly

They talking more for the rest of the night, flirt here and there, until they stay in silence just cuddling with each other on top of the warm blanket.

"Hey Rose…" Bella began

"Hmmm" the human said as she cuddled closer to her.

"You're not cold? I know my body is not the warm one?" The brunette worried

"No, it's comfortable and I love it"

"You never wonder?"

"Sometimes, but I know that human always have different body"

With that Bella just sighed and get up.

"Belle what's wrong?"

"I want to make you my girlfriend, but I know that I'm different with you" she looked away sadly.

'_What the heck? Where's that guts come from! Will I tell her? No I will not, she's not like Christ'_ Bella surprised herself with her words.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Belle…" but she cut off with the brunette outburst

"You don't understand!"

"Make me then" Rosalie stared at her intently

"But…"

"Bella" she said with a fierce tone that makes Bella cringe

"I'm not as brave as Kate it seems…" she sighed and walked away…

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun... This is the first time I make a cliff hanger XD<p>

What will happen?

And I cant guarantee about the update since school has been hectic, but as soon as I'm done I will update

Please give me your review...

And thank you for reading my story, forgive me if I make mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Oh well sorry to disappoint you since this is not an update, i repost this one with better grammars since i finally got beta XD

Please say thank you to my beta** BlameItOnBeingGemini **

Next chapter will be up in few days, next weekend at the most :3

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't know what to do for Bella as she walked away from me after muttering something about Kate and being brave.

What the hell is going on?

As she was about to disappear into the night I ran after her and caught her hand in mine.

"Bella what's wrong?" I pleaded with her

"I… I'm sorry Rosalie" she whispered, so low that I almost missed it

"No Bella I know something wrong, tell me please?" I begged again

I think by the look of her face she's having her own battle about something. After what seems like eternity, even though it was just few minutes, she sighed and looked at me.

"Uhm… This isn't how I wanted to tell you, I imagined a perfect night and a better preparation before I told you this," she scratched her head nervously. Okay now what's going in here? "Here it is… I love you just so you know that, sorry I know it's too fast to say that but I can't help it, and I want you to be my girlfriend but… I understand if you want to leave me after I tell you this family secret and I wouldn't hold grudge and all and I…" I placed my finger on her lips to stop her ramble about this family secret

"Bella I love you too. I'm so jealous over Christ who got a relationship with Kate and see how they got together. I wish it was us, but you're scaring me right now. What is wrong Bella?" I asked, more forceful this time.

"I, Kate, and all the Cullen's…" she stopped and took a deep breath before adding "We're vampires" She said simply and I could literally see how scare she is right now.

'_Oh wow vampires? Really? But then again she's so cold, pale white skin, flawless, graceful… But still, human can be those things to right?'_ I reasoned over in my head.

'_No, humans can't have that. That's too inhumanly beautiful and I do indeed see that sometimes her eyes change color and how she and her family never eat or drink and…'_

My muse was come to stop as I realized she fidgeting on her feet with the silence I was giving her.

"Uhm Rose…" she break the silence and I looked up to see her

"So… You drink blood?" I asked a bit nervous as well, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Not that I didn't trust her, but it just the thought of her hurting human didn't fit too well in my head. But she shook her head.

"We are what they call 'vegetarians'. We only drink animal's blood and not humans. We try to maintain our humanity and not become murderers by killing others." she explained and I sighed in relief.

She rose an eyebrow at me "You aren't scared? You're just worried that I would hunt humans?" She asked, her expression was half relief and half disbelief.

"Yeah I mean now I knew you were vampire, but I trust you and I know you would never hurt me." I told her simply.

"But how? I mean…" I silenced her worry by grabbing her hands.

"Belle, if you had wanted to hurt me then you have had plenty of times and opportunities to do just that, but you never did and judging by how nervous you were earlier, I know that you were afraid that I would reject you which I'm not since I really like you and I would love to be your girlfriend" I finish my speech by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. I giggled slightly when I looked at her expression of pure shock on her face.

"Bella, can vampires go into shock too?" I said in between my giggles.

She shook her head and looked at me with her beautiful smile.

"I trust you to keep our secret just as I trust you to keep my heart, I love you Rosalie Hale" She sealed her words with a passionate kiss and I happily kissed her back with as much passion as I could mustered up.

'_And I needed to tell her my past as well, and soon'_ I added to myself

Xoxoxoxoxox

**Bella P.O.V.**

Oh my God! How I loved this woman in my arms. She took it so well even if she kind of left me frozen and scared to death with her silence just minutes ago. After we cleared our feeling and my secret she bombarded me with questions and I answered them one by one, and now we understood each other more than before as we cuddled in this meadow.

'_This is nice, I need to get our own meadow'_ I noted to myself.

"What about Christ? Does she know?" She asked and I nodded.

"Kate was planning on talking with her about it, I'm guessing she knows now or she will soon." I shrugged.

"And how old are you?" She asked again.

"17 and I was turned like 195 years ago" I said with a goofy grin on my face

My grin got wider as I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Great, I'm dating old woman!" she said dramatically but I knew she just joking since there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"I see that you don't mind" I whispered against her neck, I felt her shiver beside me

"No, how could I?" She retorted and I knew I would love her more and more as the time passed us by.

Xoxoxoxox

While I loved when we stayed cuddled in meadow and star gazing like this, I knew it was time for us to go home since Rosalie has been shivering from cold and my "heat problem" didn't help it. God, I wish I could have a warm body for her.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked her and she looked up at me before looking at her watch.

"But it's just 10!" She whined.

"But it's getting cold and I don't want you to get sick" I whined back and she rolled her eyes

"Fine, we're going" I told her and I got up to picked her up in my arms.

"Bella!" she squeaked

"I'll show you vampire speed, love." I winked at her before I dashed out and arrived near our car in a minute. I carefully put her down as it seemed she was still in haze after the speed we were just traveling.

"Oh wow… I'll need to get used to that." She shook her head slightly and I chuckled at her.

"Yeah you better." I winked before opening the door for her and drove us to her home.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Bella parked her car on the driveway she walked Rosalie to her door but stopped abruptly, making the blonde girl stare at her curiously.

"What?" Her eyebrow quirked curiously as she saw what seemed like Bella was sniffing the air.

"Damn! Kate's quick or maybe Christ's the one who is quick." She rolled her eyes

"Huh? Care to enlighten the human in here?" Rosalie smirked

"Oh Kate and Christ are having sex right now and the air around here smells like sex" Bella scrunched her nose "Not to mention I can hear them!" she groaned

"I'm glad I don't have vampire's senses then." Rosalie shuddered at that

"Hey you couple in there!" Christ greeted them with lazy voice from her room, even if it was just Bella that could hear her.

"Don't bother Christ." Bella shook her head and her tone made the two occupants in second floor laugh lightly.

"What?" Rosalie asked, confused

"They just greeted us" The brunette rolled her eyes "So will I leave you here or do you want to come to my house?" She asked, hoping Rosalie would choose the Cullen's instead and leave the happy couple alone.

"I guess I'll just go to your house, I don't want to stumble across the happy couple." Rosalie shrugged

"Good, let's go!" The brunette grinned and jogged towards her car with an amused Rosalie not too far behind.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Bella and Rosalie drove to the Cullen manor in comfortable silence till' they were just few miles from their destination.

"So why did you move here?" Bella asked

Rosalie's eyes contorted with pain and she lowering her head slightly as to hide her sadness.

"Oh sorry Rose I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay" the blonde human shook her head with smile "it bound to happen, but even if it's been a while the pain…" She stopped herself and sighed "Just give me time to adjust with us, I promise I'll tell you someday soon." She smiled softly and Bella just nodded as they resumed their silent drive.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Bella pulled her car into the garage and was greeted by Emmett's funny look when the girls came to living room.

"I believe it is Kate who went out with you, why'd you bring Rosalie home instead our sister?" Emmett smirked.

"Because our dear sister decided to have a passionate night after she told Christ about this vampire thing." Bella sighed and plopped down on the couch near Tanya who was chuckling slightly.

"So all of you are vampires?" Rosalie asked to them from her spot beside Bella.

"Yes dear, I hope it doesn't bother you too much." Esme said in a loving tone with hopeful smile.

"No… It's just that you guys are very beautiful, flawless and graceful and I'm just a plain human." Rosalie ducked her head slightly, for the first time in a long time she felt self-conscious which didn't sit well in either her heart or her mind. She's Rosalie fucking Hale! She's an ice princess beauty and was always proud of her appearance. Alice's giggle was what brought her from her thoughts.

"Rosalie, you and Christ could easily pass as one of us if you didn't have heart beat! Especially Christ since she got hazel eyes. We thought both of you were vampires and we needed to listen carefully to make sure you girls did in fact have a heartbeat." The pixie chirped and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks… I guess" Rosalie blushed prettily, making Bella smile and kiss her cheek.

They watched Emmett and Jasper playing games all night. Rosalie was closing her eyes and stifled her yawn as she cuddled with Bella when watching the boys.

"Tired?" Bella asked and the human just nodded.

"Let's get you to my room" she helped her get up and bid them goodbye before leading her new found girlfriend to her room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The room was nice and spacious with queen size bed. There was also lot of bookshelves and a large CD collection. The walls were deep red and there's a big bathroom suite inside as well, complete with Jacuzzi and whirl tub.

Rosalie laid and stretched herself on the bed and sighed "Your beds nice." She smirked

"What? Did you think I would sleep in coffin?" Bella retorted as she lay on her side.

"No, but really? I thought you said you didn't sleep at all." Rosalie said intrigued.

"No and no we also don't have a coffin." She winked.

"Oh so why…" Rosalie said as she gestured to the bed.

"For human appearance and for lying down and simply relaxing by closing my eyes and pretend to sleep." Bella explained.

Rosalie snuggled closer to her and sighed "Will you stay here?" She asked

"Sure, sleep love. We will have a nice and quiet weekend tomorrow" Bella whispered and kissed her forehead, and Rosalie for the first time was asleep peacefully.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"MORNING!" Christ's voice booming through the manor.

"MORNING SISTA!" Emmett replied with his own booming voice.

And they hugged each other in a bear hug like long lost relatives.

"Thank you for ditching your long time wife for a young supermodel Em." Tanya said in mock of hurt

"Awe Tanya don't be mad… You could join us!" Emmett grinned.

Before Tanya could reply Rosalie came down glaring at whoever or whatever was in front of her.

"MORNING!" Christ and Emmett boomed together, making Rosalie scowl deeper and which only succeeded in making our jokers laugh harder.

Rosalie growled and stormed off into the kitchen, making them laugh even harder.

"Oh if I didn't know any better I'd bet she was a vampire." Emmett laughed.

"I think she would pass as one already." Christ grinned

"I HEAR YOU!" Rosalie groaned from the kitchen and they could hear Esme and Carlisle chuckle from in there as well.

"So much for a quiet weekend." Bella sighed from her place at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey B, get laid?" Kate smirked from the doorway.

"No but I'm sure you enjoyed your night." Bella glared at her and the blonde girl just winked.

"Christ, breakfast is ready if you want some." Esme called

"Good! Man I'm famished!" Christ bounced to the kitchen with the rest of the family following her.

They all settled on their respective chairs. Breakfast that morning was pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausages, and an apple pie. Rosalie's eyes were huge but Christ calmly helped herself with all food she could reach.

"Christ!" Rosalie scolded her sister at the amount of food she put on her plate.

"What? Esme made it for us, it would be rude not to eat it and beside they prefer their meals running around the woods rather than served hot like this, so help yourself!" Christ smirked and began to eat her food.

"Sorry Esme." Rosalie looked apologetically but the matriarch shook her head.

"She's right, I love to cook for her when she's here so you should make yourself at home Rosalie, we're family after all." she smiled warmly and Rosalie couldn't help but return the gesture.

Rosalie turned to look at her plate which was full already, she looked at Bella questioningly.

"Uhm, I thought I might save some food for you before Christ wolfed it down." Bella pointed at Christ who already finished 60% of the food.

"Christ you okay?" Alice asked

"She used to eat like that" Rosalie rolled her eyes

"And she used to eat with that disgusting substance" Kate glared at the mayo

"I needed to work my appetite sissy, Katie is definitely a goddess inside and outside the bed." Christ winked at her girlfriend and she knew for sure her girl would blush hard if she could.

"Well you're a lioness yourself!" Kate stuck her tongue out at her and the others laughed harder.

"You know what? I don't want to hear about it!" Bella held up her hands, still laughing.

'_Well this is definitely a dynamic I could get use with'_ Rosalie thought happily as she looked around her new found family who, without their knowing, were slowly mending her wounded heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello people! I am so happy that people didn't forget about my story :D**

**Thank you for your feedback and your willingness to read this story :3**

**Also thanks to my beta BlameItOnBeingGemini for correcting my mistake**

**Now please enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

After that event in the morning Rosalie and Christ decided to spend the rest of their weekend with the Cullen's. They mostly played games and got to know each other more. Christ entertained the God of War with her martial arts until Emmett came and decided to see how strong she actually was. Christ, who never backed down from a challenge, of course accepted it without thinking.

"So you ready?" Emmett asked as he crouched down, baring his teeth.

"I am, bulk." Christ grinned widely.

"Uhm Christ, I don't think this is wise. I mean while you strong for a human, we're vampires and Kate would be absolutely livid if she found out." Jasper warned her.

"She's hunting with the rest and Rosalie has gone somewhere with Bella so I think it'll be fine." Christ grinned.

"But you can't just duel with him! Emmett be wise and stop this!" Jasper tried to grab his brother but Emmett ducked it.

"Chill out Jazz, we're just gonna playing, I'm not dumb enough as to hit her" Emmett grinned

"But-" Jasper tried again but they ignored him and his ranting as they start clashing with each other.

At first Emmett was playing with her and so do Christ, but as the time passed, he was really surprised that Christ could move fast enough he sure as hell wouldn't have seen her if he didn't have vampire enhanced eyes. Everyone who was now back from hunting, was watching the fight with horror, even Tanya, Kate and Alice had already went rampage on Jasper.

Emmett and Christ of course didn't give a shit and continued what they were doing, even if what they were doing was merely circling each other and pretending to punch or kick the other. But Christ didn't think it was enough, so without thinking Christ punched him in the face, which was resulted with her yelping in pain and to everyone surprise there was a low cracking sound.

"What in the world?" Esme gasped as she looked at the scene before her.

"Awe man you're really as hard as a rock!" Christ grunted.

"Christ!" Kate said rushing towards her "Oh my God! You okay? Are you hurt? Baby why did you do that?" she said exasperatedly.

"I'm fine really." Christ clutched her left hand, which looked as if it could be broken or something. Before Kate could say something, the massive Cullen really had to open his mouth

"Wow Christ! I actually feel the punch and not just tickle like usual" Emmett's eyes look like it would be out of it socket, which make him received a hard slap from his wife and loud growl from Kate.

"You git!" Kate growled louder and ready to pounce and was about to beat him to a pulp if Christ didn't wrap her arms around her lovers' waist.

"Don't worry 'bout it love, I accepted it, so it's not only him to be blame."

"She's right!" Emmett grinned.

"You should have known better, even if she's strong you're still a vampire doofus!" Tanya smacked him again.

"And you should have restrained him Jazz! I know you wanted to watch but Christ is a human for God's sake!" Alice growled at her husband.

"I think we should let Carlisle look at your hand and then we will discuss this." Esme glared at the three of them before walked into the room to call her husband. Leaving the three culprits with their heads lowered in shame.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

About a half hour after the event everyone, including Bella and Rosalie, were gathered in the living room waiting for Carlisle and Christ to come down. A few minutes later the doctor walked down with Christ, whose hand now bandaged.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked as soon as she saw them.

"She's fine, just a crack, and no broken bones which was quite surprising." Carlisle chuckled.

"Told ya, I'm fine." Christ plopped down.

"It's not fine when you try and hit marble sissy!" Rosalie scowled.

"I've hit a rock before, remember?" Christ smirked.

"That's not the case…" Rosalie glared at her but before she could finish Esme raised her voice.

"Okay enough!" Everyone was quiet in an instant. When the matriarch was sure she gained everybody's attention she began to speak

"I don't care who challenged who or why or who started first. The point is someone got hurt because of this thing you call 'fun' and I don't want any repeat in the future." Esme said sternly and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jasper, Emmett and Christ also will go without sex for a month." She said and as soon as the sentence left her lips a chorus of 'WHAT' was thrown against her.

"Now you guys made a mistake and you will not go unpunished." she glared at them.

"But I'm hurt, at least with Kitty I could be better." Christ pouted and whined, showing her bandaged hand.

"This was your own doing." Bella rolled her eyes and Rosalie chuckled, making the other human grumble and huff in annoyance.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Monday came too fast for Rosalie and the Cullen's, especially for a certain sunny haired person who opted to snuggling with her comfy pillows and cover.

"Love wake up… We still have school to go to." Kate whispered which resulted with a grunt from her girlfriend.

"Five minutes." Christ mumbled and Kate chuckled.

"You said that ten minutes ago, now come on, we'll be late." She pulled off the covers.

"No! I'm hurt remember?" Christ showing her still bandaged hand and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"No you're not, that's your own doing and because of that we can't have sex for a month" She glared at her.

"Ouch! You wounded me" Christ held her heart and feigning hurt

"GIRLS! COME DOWNSTAIR ALREADY OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Esme shouted from downstairs

"Geez, 'kay momma coming." Christ shouted back as she rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom for a human moment.

**Downstairs…**

"Did she just call Esme momma?" Rosalie's eyebrow quirked.

"Yupz." Bella said as she helped Esme, who was now smiling, prepare a meal for breakfast.

Rosalie shook her head "That sunny hair is too comfy it seems."

"Well you should make yourself comfortable too Rose. We all family after all" Esme smiled from her place near the stove.

"I think I just need to get used to having family again" The blonde human smile sincere.

"We'll help you sister! And we will become shopping buddies!" Alice squealed making all of them laugh.

"Oh! Breakfast!" Christ climbed on her chair and helped herself with whatever breakfast was served with a big bottle of mayo beside her.

"I may be a vampire and have already forgotten about human food but I think waffles and mayo is just too much Christ." Tanya looked at her with disgust written on her face.

"Mayo is good and delicious." Christ whined

"Forget it Tan, can't stand her when she eats that substance and I never succeed to change her mind with my complaints." Kate sighed Rosalie just snorted at that.

"Get used to it, even her own sister can't stand her." She rolled her eyes

And as if on cue, Christ's phone went off, she put it on speaker and answered it without looking at the ID first.

"Allow" Christ said.

"Yo bitch!" said the person on the other line.

"Bye wanker." Christ replied casually.

"Bye bitch!" And you could hear a loud smack come from the other line.

"Tya, my love! Why are you with that wanker and not me?" Christ greeted seductively as soon as she heard the smack. Rosalie rolled her eyes and put a comforting hand on Kate who was working hard on suppressing her growl of jealousy and rage.

"Don't worry that's just Vayne, her twin sister, and Tya, Vayne's fiancé." Rosalie explained, which making Kate calm down a bit.

"Anyway Christ, we're going to Forks for this summer since Vayne has been whining about how hot the sun will be and how she doesn't like to get sweaty." Tya explained "And stop trying to get the phone!" She scolded her fiancé.

"Kay then now where's that wanker?" Christ smirked.

"Yo! Anything new?" Vayne greeted again

"We could have blood trafficking" she smirked, resulting with a chorus of chocked-like sounds in the room, Rosalie even spit out her juice.

"Yeah right you dog" Vayne said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I am the Guardian of Death" Christ smirked.

"No you're not G.O.D, you're a dog, anyway really? blood trafficking in Forks?"

"Yupz! But need no worries, I could handle it if you want another mine" Christ said playfully even there was a tone in her voice that sounded mysterious.

"The hell I-" Vayne trailed off but Christ cut her off

"Anyway I got a mate" Christ grinned.

"Right you got mate, I got mate, brother got mate, what's the news?"

"Said mate is my girlfriend wanker!"

"Oh! I'll move to Forks right away!" she said as if realization just hit her.

"Bored with Sin City already?" Christ smirked

"No but utensil city seems good and interesting. Especially with that particular offer" She said before hung up the phone

"Now I'm confused." Bella raised an eyebrow

"And I'm really interested Christ" Carlisle eyed her curiously.

"Oh and I love the way you greet your sister!" Emmett laughed

"Thanks Em. And please don't mind our conversation about it, just inside joke" Christ smirked at them as she look on their faces. She got up and went to the kitchen to wash her plate.

All people in the room was looking at Rosalie for some short of explanation

"I don't know, Stellar's have their own way to communicate, it could be the literal meaning, or something entirely different." Rosalie shrugged.

"As the day passes I think I get more and more lost with my own girlfriend." Kate said sadly.

"Maybe it would be nice if you meet Tya, you could share with her." Rosalie smiled and placed a comforting hand on her. The blonde vampire just nodded even her eyes still look sad, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by our lovely Stellar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

They drove to the school together, which made all the students whisper and eye them curiously.

"Oh I like this attention from them." Christ grinned.

"You're unbelievable." Bella rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm still human." Christ smirked, pulling Kate to her side protectively, making said vampire look at her curiously.

"I don't like how that horny boy's look at you like you're a piece of meat they could buy." Christ glared at the nearest group of boys who indeed were looking at them with lust.

"You're mine." she whispered and sighed as she inhaled the smell of Kate's hair.

"Yours." Kate purred in her ear.

Sadly the bell broke, Tanya giggled as Kate groaned because a stupid bell interrupted her sweet moment. They walked to the class but Rosalie remained in her place.

"Rose?" Bella asked, making all the siblings looking at her.

Bella knew by now that this Rosalie just wanted to talk about something in private so she looked at her siblings.

"Uhm, could you guys just leave us, and if we don't show up please…"

"Ya we got it!" Christ interrupted and ushered the Cullen family inside the school, leaving only Bella and Rosalie behind.

"Rose?" Bella asked again as she stood next to her girlfriend.

"Looking at your siblings with Christ… I'm just thinking how happy I am, to have family again," Rosalie sighed "These past days, even if it was just for a short amount of time, I feel like I could get used to this. That I finally found my place" she said, still looking at nowhere in particular.

"Is it about the very reason why you moved to Forks?" Bella asked gently and Rosalie nodded.

"I lost almost everything when I thought I was gaining everything." She said, a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"Is this about the boy who hurt you and now has amnesia because of Christ?" Bella was frowning and growling lowly.

"What? No no no! Ben was just a childhood crush that Christ went overboard with." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I think I like what she did." Bella smirked.

"You guys and your violent thoughts." Rosalie sighed.

"So what's this about?" The brunette asked again.

"It's…" Rosalie sighed again "I…" she began but instead silence engulfed them.

"Rose" Bella placed a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, and when she did she told the blonde.

"We are all a family, a very big family. Believe me when I say that all of us already consider you and Christ part of the family, a Cullen. Whatever happened to you in the past, in Sussex, that's hurting you so much, I know that because every time you want to talk about it, something holds you back. Hell! I could feel your pain! But I don't want you to feel pressured by it. We will all be here if you have problem, and we will all listen to you if you want to tell us something." She finished with a smile.

"But this weekend I learned so much about you guys! Like how Alice doesn't remember much about her past, or how Emmett would've died if you didn't save him and how he met Tanya, or how Jasper used to be a warrior, a soldier, both when he was a human and a vampire. And about you who almost died and Carlisle changed you because he wanted a friend." Rosalie said, frustrated "You all told me your history and I feel bad because I can't open up." She sighed, feeling insecure and self-conscious were never part of her traits, so this new feeling was really annoying her to no end ever since she agree to be Bella's girlfriend.

"Hey, not all of us told you. Kate and Tanya still have only told you little to nothing about their past, Esme too." Bella said calmly, hoping it would also calming the blonde.

"I just… This is new to me… Being attached to someone, a vampire family nonetheless, don't get me wrong, I don't care about that it's just… I've never felt like this, not even with my own family." Rosalie said, defeated.

"We will help you, take your time as long as you need love." Bella pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back in comfort.

'_How am I suppose to tell her how broken my family is? How my parents sold me for wealth and fame? How my supposed-to-be husband killed all of my family when he was drunk, showing his true colors and almost raped me? How if it weren't for Christ and Vayne death would most likely have consumed me by now?'_ Rosalie thought as she was wrapped securely in the arms of a brunette girl who made her lose all of her defenses and the very reason why she was so afraid and insecure right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Sorry if there's mistake here**

**Please review and let me know what I need to do to fix it in next chapter**


End file.
